entre el pasado y la verdad
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: mientras akane cumplia una promesa descubre una verdad que cambiara su vida y la de los demas para siempre mi segundo fanfiction
1. en camino a la verdad

Advertencia : todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi sensei(maestra) y alguno que otro personaje es invento mio asi que ni se les ocurra demandarme ok , solo disfruten.

Entra Nabiki: esta bien mantendremos esto en secreto a cambio...

sakurahimeo7777: a cambio de que...

nabiki : a cambio de 10,000 yens

sakurahimeo 7777con una gotita de verguenza se cae de la silla: toma y no me vuelvas a chantejear(le da una foto de ella con kuno dandose un beso) o le dire a todos lo de tu noviazgo con kuno.

nabiki pasmada dice : esta bien quedatelo mientras no divulges mi secreto yo no divulgare el tuyo.

en eso entra kuno : (salta sobre ella) nabiki mi amor ven a los brazos de tu romeo.

nabiki siendo abrazada por kuno: contigo kuno baby las cosas se daran a conocer si me sigues abrazando asi.

______________________________________________________________

cap.1

En camino a la verdad

Desde una aldea muy lejana se va a una mujer de cabellos azulados,ojos cafe, vestida da una especie de amazona preparandose para una gran tribu se encuentra reunida en el centro de la aldea viendo como esa joven derota a cada una de sus contrincantes en lo que parece un torneo .esta joven de nombre Linn era la hija menor de la lider de la tribu de amazonas ryunetzu contraria a la tribu ryuketsu(tibu de supremacia femenina)esta tribu tenia una tradicion muy diferente a la tribu de supremacia ya que estas hacian un torneo para comprovar que tan fuertes eran y la que ganara tendria el derecho de ir a japon a buscar esposo y años mas tarde tendria que regresar para entregar la menor o unica hija a la tribu para ser entrenada .

la jefa de la tribu: bien el encuentro esta a punto de terminar ahora mis hijas se enfentaran para determinar quien de ustedes ira a conseguir un airen(esposo) .el encuentro sera Fu Lann mi hija mayor contra Linn Lann mi pequeña niña.

y asi la contienda de hermanas comenzo como resultado Linn resulto la ganadora y tenia que partir a buscar esposo y ya que era la mas fuerte de la tribu debia volver para ser la lider de la tribu junto con sus hijas para entrenamiento y solo se podia casar con un hombre que fuera mas fuerte que ella ya que era el reglamento que el hombre diera su vida para salvar la de una mujer.

jefa: bueno mi niña encuentra airen pronto y escribenos de noticias de boda y nacimiento para ir a buscarlos .

Linn: no se preocupe yo soy hija de la lider sere la mejor en todo que se me ordene.

jefa: eso espero(aunque mi corazón me dice que no te volvere a ver)

y asi esa joven partio a buscar marido .

22 años mas tarde...............

ranma: akane espera

akane : ranma guarda silencio que no quiero despertar a nadie

ranma : dime que es lo que estas buscando

akane: es algo que mi madre me dijo que buscara el dia que yo cumpliera 17 años

ranma nota la cara que ha puesto akane al recordar a su madre y deside guardar silencio.

derepente akane esta apunto de caerse y ranma la atrapa cayendo sentado al suelo.

ranma : te dije que no era buena idea dejarte trepar encima del armario .

de repente algo le cae en la cabeza de ranma .

akane: que es esto

en al caja estaba impreso el nombre de Midori Tendo

akane se emociona y sale corriendo cargando la caja hacia su cuarto y es seguida por ranma quien cierra la puerta .

akane : aqui esta

ranma: que es lo que hay ahi

akane: el diario de mama y todos sus secretos

ranma : secretos?

akane: mi madre era una artista marcial y ademas aunque papa lo niegue se que mama era mejor que el .

ranma : seria interesante saber como tu madre se enamoro de tu padre.

akane : verificaremos esto mañana para asi nolevantar sospechas ya que son las 2 de la madrugada.

ranma : pero akane.

akane: mañana , ademas que crees que pensaria tu madre y nuestros padres si nos encuentran a estas horas de la noche en mi habitación.

ranma: eee, una..... bo....bo...boda.

akane : exacto asi que mañana cuando todos esten dormidos lo vamos a ver a demas mañana hay clases.

ranma: esta bien mejor me voy a dormir .

akane: buenas noches

y se acostaron a dormir( nota: ambos andavan en pijama y por eso fue que akane lo saco de la habitacion).

______________________________________________________________

a unas cuantas millas en las afueras de Nerima un grupo de tre jovenes rondaba las calles .entre ellas se encontraba una joven de nombre Fu Shin , la otra Li Shin y la lider de todas ellas una anciana de nombre Su Lann.

Fu: digame matriarca a que se debe nuestra visita al japon y especialmente a esta ciudad.

Su: busco a mi nieta , lider de las amazonas ya que mi hija murio hace mas de 10 años

Li: pero porque ahora

Su: pues la menor de sus hijas ya esta en edad para ser entrenada y regresar como lo indica nuestra ley .

Li: pero por que usted ,lider de la supremacia del honor ancestral,debe venir a buscarla en vez de enviar a alguien .

Su: por que soy la unica que sabe donde y quien es mi nieta.

y se encaminaron al paso de la fria noche.

______________________________________________________________

el sol salio y daba a ver lo espectacular que lucia Nerima , las aves cantaba ,las hojas caian y todo iba bien con el mundo excepto....

akane: ranma apresurate que vamos a llegar tarde.

ranma: ya voy

kasumi: que pasen un buen dia (pensando: por que ranma parece tan cansado)

mientras caminaban a la escuela ranma como sienpre en la valla y akane por la acera.

ranma : oye dime ya abristes el cofre de tu madre

akane: te dije que lo voy a abrir hoy en la noche

ranma : tengo mucha curiosidad

akane: de que

ranma : a quien saliste tan marimacho y poco atractiva .

akane : (soltando el aura azul) asi que soy marimacho eh!

ring , ring

shampoo: NIHAO AIREN!!!

ranma siendo ahorcado por shampoo : shampoo sueltame que voy a llegar tarde.

shampoo : ranma no ir a escuela , ranma ir con shampoo en un cita

akane: ya fue suficiente me voy adios ranma espero que te diviertas con tu amiga.

en eso akane empieza a correr diciendo: RANMA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

sin fijarse akane tropiesa con una aciana encapuchada y ambas caen al suelo:

akane: lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba

en eso la anciana nota algo en sus ojos su cabello : dime mi niña como te llamas

akane : me llamo akane

Fu: madre , digo matriarca se encuntra bien

Su: si me encuentro bien

Li: le ocurre algo

Su: es que esta joven se asemeja tanto a mi pequeña hija el dia en que partio de nuestra aldea .

Fu: ahora que lo pienso se parece a mi hermana pero con el cabello corto .

Su : jovencita espero que te cuides y sigue adelante.

akane: si gracias(algo extrañada)

en eso ranma aparece .

ranma: no puedo creer que akane me halla dejado lidear con shampoo solo .

derepente puede ver que akane esta de frente a tres mujeres y nota como la anciana se le acerca y ve susu vestimentas.

ranma: acaso son amazonas

la anciana Su se saca la capucha y se le acerca a akane y le da un beso en la frente akane se queda atonica ante este acontecimiento y luego se percata de sus ropas .

akane : a caso son amazonas

Su: vaya conoces nuestra raza , pues si.

akane : que tipo de beso fue el que me dio (asustada)

Su: el beso de agrdecimiento, que significa que nos volveremos a ver.

es eso ranma se acerca a akane por la espalda y le pregunta a la anciana:

ustedes no pertenecen a la supremacia femenina o si.

SU, FU y Li sorprendidas: claro que no

Su: quien eres tu jovencito.

ranma: Ranma Saotome

Su: asi que ranma y que queda ella de ti

Ranma: pues... aumm....

akane: estamos comprometidos por nuestros padres

Su: Pues cuidala bien y sin decir mas desaparecio.

ranma:quienes eran

akane: no se pero esa señora me recuerda en algo a mi madre

ranma: akane yo....

suenan la campanas de la escuela

akane: oh , no vamos a ser castigados por llegar tarde.

ranma : no si corremos

asi que se dirigieron corriendo hacia el aula del salon estaban a punto de llegar a tiempo cuando.

AKANE MI AMOOR VEN A MIS BRAZOS!boom!ese fue kuno quien salio por los aires cortecia de aereolinias akane y ranma ( si vuelan con nosotros le garantizaremes que vera todo Nerima libre de costo pero con un buen moreton)

cesaron las campanadas y eso significaba que habian llegado tarde.

asi que tuvieron que escuchar la clase desde afuera con unos cubos de agua

ranma:si no ubiera sido por el estupido de kuno , en eso ranma se percata de la mirada de akane era muy triste , akane que te sucede .

akane: es que esa señora no se por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella es

como si algo me dijera que yo soy parte de ella .

______________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en el dojo de Tendo las tres personas habian llegado .

Su: al fin hemos llegodo es hora de cumplir nuestra promesa hija mia...

_________

__________

continuara......

espero que le s haya gustado ya que es mi segundo fanficcion les voy a dar un avance de lo que viene . akane regresa y descubrira que su madre no es lo que aparentaba ser si no era al go que nadie se esperaba . por favor comentarios , criticas , sugerencias nos vemos esperen otro omoake(corte fuera de escena)de nabiki y los demas personajes.


	2. el diario de mama

advertencia: todos loss personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi asi que ni se les ocurra.............!boom!!bang!

sakurahimeo7777(con la nariz sangrando y en el piso)- akane ,SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE HABRISTES LA PUERTA ASI!!!

akane -lo siento, es que ese ranma me hace enojar .

sakurahimeo7777- no por eso tengo que pagar y ahora que te hizo.

akane-pues me encontraba de camino a la escuela y shinnasuke se aparece y empieza a hablar conmigo , en eso ranma aparece y me insulta.

sakurahimeo7777-y que le hicistes.

akane- lo mande de viaje alrededor de Nerima.

sakurahimeo7777-muy bien , oye hoy voy a revelar el secreto de tu mazo.

akane-no , no te atrevas

sakurahimeo7777- es que todos tienen curisidad ademas el pobre de ranma debe saberlo ya que con tu forma de tratarlo se sabe que se van a casar

akane(con su aura de combate) asi que se lo vas a decir y por que no sientes lo que ranma siente al volar.

sakurahimeo7777- al volar? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh crash! ( se rompio el vidrio de la ventana de akane) estoyyyyyyyyyyyyy volandooooooooooooo.

_____________________________________________________________

cap.2

EL DIARIO DE MAMA

Su: al fin hemos llegado

Fu:para que hemos llegado hasta esta casa

Su: aqui vivio mi hija y deseguro mis nietas estan aqui

li: tal vez deberiamos entrar.

su: muy bien vamos a llamar a la puerta

se abre la puerta .

kasumi : oh buenas que decean?

Su: deceamos ver a Soun Tendo esposo de Linn , digo Midiri Tendo

kasumi: si por supuesto , por favor sientencen en la mesa estan es su casa.

Su : muchas gracias jovencita , cual es tu nombre?

kasumi: mi nombre es kasumi tendo mucho gusto señora.

su: asi que eres una de sus hijas y cual eres la mayor o la menor .

kasumi: soy la mayor de nosotras tres.

Su: (asi que son tres)

kasumi : ire a avisar a mi padre de su llegada.(se dirige a dojo) padre .

soun: que sucede hija

kasumi: tienes visitas .

soun: quien es

kasumi: son tres mujeres y por como visten son chinas

soun: quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee!!!!!

(soun sale corriendo a la sala a ver a sus visitas)

soun: buenas tardes , mi nombre es soun tendo en que les puedo ayudar.

Su: hemos venido por mi nieta , pero al parecer tengo tre nietas.

soun: aun no le entiendo

Su: soy la madre de Linn o mejor dicho como la llamaste Midori Tendo.

(todos asombrados ) ( tdos son : genma , kasumi y soun)

kasumi: asi que usted es nuestra abuela.

Su: asi es y como tradicion de nuestra tribu he venido a retar a esta casa a los practicantes de artes marciales y a reclamar a la menor de mis nietas para que se valla con nosotras a china para entrenar.

Soun: eso no lo permitire no se llevaran a mi pequeña akane.

Li: matriarca acaso ese no fue el nombre de la joven que encontramos esta mañana.

Fa:que pequeño es el mundo mira que nos paso por el lado esa pequeña.

Su: airen de mi hija Linn el reto se llevara a cabo en tres dias aqui mismo ahora no pueden decirle quienes somos o que queremos pues es una regla que la menor de las hijas no sepa contra quien se enfrenta debera jurarlo por el honor de su familia si no es un cobarde el reto es para tre personas entre ellas debera estar mi nieta.

soun: soun tendo no es ningiun cobarde .

Su: con eso ha sellado su promesa bueno nos veremos.

en eso llega akane y se topa con Su,Li y Fa saliendo.

akane - señora que hace usted aqui .

Su- yo pues vine a entregar esto(y le entrega un papel en el cual dice desafio)entregaselo a tu padre mi pequeña akane y desaparecen.

ranma- que dice el papel(lo coje y lo lee) estimado señor tendo por la presente le hacemos saber que le retamos a un duelo de tres contra tres en el cual la menor de sus hijas debera participar este reto se llevara a cabo en su dojo a las tres de la tarde , pero que es lo que quieren contigo akane.

akane - no lo se pero te apuesto lo que sea a que papa sabe .

soun(llorando e histerico) : como les voy a entregar a mi hija saotome si perdemos el encuentro.

akane: (con aura azul) : como es eso de entregarme si pierdo y a quien

saotome: veras es que hoy vinieron esas personas a retar el dojo y si perdemos el encuentro deberas irte con ellas y es lo justo ya que la vieja es tu.....

kasumi: decean comer.

saotome : claro me muero de hambre.

akane: quien es esa señora y que tiene que ver conmigo

saotome : pos es tu aguu

kasumi(interumpe de nuevo) akane debes ir a cambiarte necesito que me acompañes de compras para la cena que se me olvidaron muchas cosas.

akane:esta bien kasumi.

y asi pasa todo el dia y cada vez que akane preguntaba algo se cambiaba el tema o buscaban alguna excusa hasta que por fin era hora de dormir todos ya estaban dormidos .todos menos ranma y akane.

ranma: ya casi son las doce voy a ver si akane esta despierta. toc, toc.

akane: pasa

ranma : no has podido dormir

akane : no y ademas te estaba esperando.

ranma(sonrojado) :esperandome para que ?

akane : ya se te olvido que hoy ibamos a leer el diario de mama.

ranma : ah, si eso

akane : y que tu creias que era.

ranma: nada , vamos a ver que dice el diario de tu mama

(la voz de midiri) espero mi pequeña akane que estemos leyendo este diario juntas sino siento no estar contigo aqui te contare quien soy y como conoci atu padre y todos mis secretos . (pasan la pagina) mi nonbre es Linn soy joven y acabo de salir de mi aldea de la supremacia ancestral soy la hija de la matriarca de la tribu , yo soy la menor de la familia y acabo de ganar el torneo de la supremacia el cual me permite buscar airen o sea esposo y asi me dirjo a niapon(japon) a buscar airen.

ranma y akane se quedan de piedra

akane: mi madre era una amazona

ranma: no lo puedo creer , pero sigue leyendo.

akane : esta bien.

(voz de midori)dia 15 de haber salido de la aldea , me encuentro vagando por las calles de una ciudad llamada nerima y me he encontrado un joven que mientras practicaba algun tipo de arte marcial tropezo contra mi derumbandome al suelo,dijo que fue un accidete pero despues lo pense alguien me habia derotado eso era inconcedible yo decendiente de las mas fuertes ser derotata por alguien como el asi que lo desafie y lo derote pero mientras peleaba con el algo senti que me hizo no lastimarlo tanto y en ese momento supe por que tenia un maestro que era un viejo livininoso .ese viejo intento tocarme pero ese joven mando a volar a ese viejo , no lo podia creer alguien a quien acabo de humillar me salva sintiendome humillada y ante esto descubri que la derota no tan solo era perder un encuentro pero tambien esra perder mi orgullo .dias mas tarde me citaba con este joven de nombre soun todos los dias peleabamos y poco a poco me hiba alcanzando hasta que un dia me derroto limpiamente asi que le explique las reglas de mi tribu y yo creia que no las aceptaria , pero para mi sorpresa las acepto y dijo que en un año nos casariamos .una tarde su maestro lo mando a robar en un baño publico en el que yo estaba , yo intente darle con mi arma sacreta , el mazo de la familia , este truco consiste en esconder el mazo donde menos el oponente se lo espere , pero cuando saque el mazo para pegarle a su maestro le pegue a mi adorado airen y por eso no lo volvi a usar a no ser que estuviera celosa .un dia el y su amigo saotome estaban entrenando cuando saotome conocio a una mujer de nombre nodoka segun airen se enamoraron a primera vista pero ella no era lo que parecia , ella controlaba genma de sus ambiciones y pronto despues de haberse deshecho del maestro se casarian . asi que enboracharon al maestro y lo enseraron eln una cueva y asi meses despues nos casamos un año mas tarde se caso su amigo con nodoka.

akane: no lo puedo creer asi que mama era bien fuerte , que lastima que papa la derotara.

ranma: y por como veo tu y tu mama son las mismas.

akane : a que te refieres

ranma : a lo del maso , pero bueno busca mas adelante a ver que encuentras.

(voz de midiri)despues de varios años de casados por fin concedimos nuestra primera hija y le llame kasumi yo que su sonriza me recordaba a mi hogar aquel hogar que una vez deje para buscar otro en el que ahora soy que amedida que casumi crecia seria una buena ama de casa y no una guerrera como mi tribu exhigia que fueran las hijas aunque la menor era la que llevaba esa responsabilidad.(pasan varias paginas)otro año de bendiciones y nacio mi segunda hija esta vez deje que soun le escojiera el nombre y parece que airen pensaba en dinero y asi la llamo nabiki, en mi tribu ahi una forma de saber cuale s son las hijas seleccionadas para ser guerrera , para ser buena esposa y buenas tesoreras de los antiguos escritos y justamente pense que eso seria nabiki una buena tesorera ya que mientras gateaba encontro uno de mis rollos de secretos de combate y para quitarselo le tuve que dar tres juguetes en cambio kasumi con sus dos años cojio la escoba y empezo a tratar de barrer por eso supe que seria una buena ama de casa. (pasan varias paginas)en la mañana de primavera nos llego la noticia de mi tercera y ultima hija ya que pense en operarme para no tener mas hijas esta niña era muy especial heredo mis ojos el color de mi cabello incluso mi sonrisa aquella que amansaba a airen cuando se enojaba tuve que pensar que seria ya que mi tribu exihia que la menor fuera entrenada en mi aldea y separada de mi al cumplir 17 años , pero por ahora no debia preocupar eso y deberia pensar en un nombre peroeneso entra airen para acariciar a mi duce angelito cuando la bebe apreto el bigote del papa tan duro que le aranco parte del bigote y entonces supe que serie fuerte y seguiria la tradiccion de nuestra familia y me rei y la llame akane , todas las noches me reia de lo que akane le habia hecho a su padre cada vez que lo veia.

ranma(riendose)

akane (sonrojada)

ranma: valla que gracioso

akane: ranma no es gracioso y ademas baja la voz que si nos descubren estamos en problemas.

ranma: esta bien(conteniendo la risa)

(voz de midori)meses despues nos enteramos de que el amigo de airen tuvo un hijo al cual llamaron ranma y era el heredero de la secta saotome de combate libre y a airen se le habia ocurrido algo asi que prometieron que para que nuestras familias quedaran unidas casarian a una de mis hijas con su hijo a principio pense que era una locura y temia que fuera con akane ya que su destino ya estaba sellado para ser guerera de las amazonas cuando llegara el tiempo pero luego lo pense y se aprendiera mas tecnicas poderosas de su prometido podria afronter la prueba que venia y seria la mejor guerrera pero varias noches temi que en realidad se llegaran a enamorar y cumplieran su compromiso ya que para mi ese compromiso era de conocerse y ser amigo pero si se enamoran cuando viniera la prueba sera un desastre ya que no lucharian enserio el uno contra el otro cuando sea tiempo del gran torneo para conseguir airen , pero luego pense que genma era un loco y comprometeria a ranma con cualquier otra mujer y que al final tendria tantas prometidas que si esto de enamorarse ocurriera mi pequeña tendria que retarlas y vencerlas a todas para ser un solo compromiso y si esto llegara ocurrir deberia entrenarla con mis tecnicas y si no lo logreba deberia dejar los manuscritos para cuando aprendiera lo suficiente tendria que usar estos manuscrito pero luego pense que ella no sabria leer chino asi que me sase varios años traducciendolos al japones para que ella los pueda leer y se encuentran en un libro negro que dice PARA MI PEQUEÑA AKANE .

akane para de leer y ranma sigue ogendo el dia rio mientras akane encuentra el libro mencionado en su diario junto con unos pergaminos en tanto ranma encuentra una infomacion de suma importancia para el .

(voz de Midori)

una tarde mientras akane y yo tomabamos un baño despues de entrenarla un poco en secreto un pervertido se paro en la ventana entonces le enseñe a akane como usr el arma secreta esta tecnica la olvide escribir en el libro de tecnicas pero se trata de esconder el mazo familiar en sitios donde el enemigo no espera en akane seria en el muslo derecho al lado de su ropa interior , cuandi valla a la escuela que tenga dos uno en la mochila y otro encima debajo de su falda el truco es usar la velocidad de la ira para que el oponente se asuste y no vea de donde lo sacas y en el cuarto deberias tenerlo pero es mejor tener un boken en un cuarto para no levantar sospechas .

ranma : asi que ahi estaba ese condenado mazo.

akane : ranma de que rayos hablas.

ranma : akane, levantate.

akane: para que .

ranma: solo hazlo

akne se levanta y ranma con un rapido movimiento le levanta lafalda y descubre el mazo en su mislo derechoy se lo quita en eso akane intenta caerle encima con el mazo paro cuando lo busca no esta y lo ve en las manos de ranma ranma:ahora nop vas a poder golpearme

akane: eso te crees tu (akane saca el boken ) toma pervertido.

ranma sale volando por los cielos con el diario de la mama de akane en la mano y lee.(voz de midori) en el caso que se descubra donde esta el mazo , rapido cambia al boken o coje el primer objeto que veas para acabar con la person , el boken siempre debe estar en la habitacion justo al lado de la cama donde nadie lo vea , pero que sea adsecible.

ranma: y ahora me lo dice, pero por lo menos ya no recibire un buen mazazo mañana.

___________

___________

continuara...

____________

Que tal les gusto este espisodio les voy a dar otro adelanto de lo que viene , faltan dos dias para el combate y akane no conoce la identidad de su solamente sabe que viene para cumplir con el reto de su madre , akanetendra que usar las tecnicas que una vez su madre le enseño para pasar la prueba , pero que es esto ranma y soun pelearan tambien . no se lo pierdan sera interesante y otro omoake esta vez de...no lo voy a decir si quieren saberlo esten atentos ,para sartenazos , vuelos gratuitos por Nerima u algun comentario , opinion a review por sakurahimeo7777.


	3. el poder secreto de akane

sakurahimeo7777- como era que debia empezar este fic, ah si la advertencia.

advertencia : los personajes fueron creados por Rumiko takahashi y uno que otro

mio asi que no me demanden...

ranma-Sakurahimeo7777.

sakurahimeo7777- dime ranma

en eso ranma le coloca las manos en los hombros

ranma- nececitamos hablar.

sakurahimo7777(ilusionada con los ojos brillosos)sobre

ranma: bueno es que...(se acerca y le susura algo al oido)como se avecina el

cumpleaños de akane a ver si me prestas dinero.

sakurahimeo7777(con cara de caer del cielo al infierno)bueno a decir verdad te lo

debia y con intereces.

en eso akane que habia visto esta escena con aura azul.

akane: RANMAAAAAA!!!!

ranma: AKANE que haces aqui,( akane ha sacado el maso)espera que vas a hacer.

sakurahimeo7777 :detente akane solo le voy a dar algo que yo tenia pendiente .

akane: ASI QUE ALGO PENDIENTE EH! PUES AQUI HAY ALGO QUE LES DEBIA A LOS DOS!

BOOM BANG!(salen volando ranma y sakura)

ranma : que chica mas terca

sakurahimeo7777: ni modo de nuevo estoy volando por cierto toma 10,000 yens que te debia

y por favor lo que le compres akane asegurate de que sea anti mazazos o algo

para no volver a volaaaaar splash!!(caen al estanque del dojo de tendo)

________________________________________________________________________

EL PODER SECRETO DE AKANE

Era una gloriosa mañana y hoy era el dia en que culminaban las clases en al

preparatoria furincan asi que saldrian mas temprano ranma como de costumbre se

encontraba entrenando en el jardin pero su mente se encontraba en otros asuntos

(en akane es obvio) .

genma : hey hijo que te pasa estas muy lento y muy despistado pon atencion al

entrenamiento ya que en unos dias sera el combate decicibo entre nuestro dojo y

las representantes de la supremacia .

ranma : eso ya lo se pero de segiro que akane no podra contra ellas ni un solo

minuto.

genma: no lo habia pensado creo que ya es hora de que vallas entrenando a akane.

ranma: papa sabes que no la puedo entrenar, ademas tu mismo me enseñaste que no

podia golpear a las mujeres .

genma : pero golpeastes a shampoo.

ranma: papa eso es distinto era ella o nosotros .

genma : golpeaste a ukyo.

ranma: crea que ella era un hombre.

kasumi : ranma tio genma el desayuno esta servido.

ambos : gracias kasumi iremos en seguida.

y genma va a comer el grandioso desayuno de kasumi.

ranma: oye por cierto donde esta akane.

kasumi : akane esta en el dojo podrias decirle a akane que venga a desayunar.

ranma: seguro

y se dirige hacia el dojo y se encuentra con una sorpresa akane estaba

practicando tecnicas que el no sabia que ella conociera.

ranma: se puede saber que estas haciendo

akane : hola ranma , es que estoy practicando algo que mama me enseño hace

tiempo y lo habia olvidado.

ranma: sabes kasumi me dijo que el desayuno esta listo .

akane: ya voy , ah ranma necesito un favor tuyo.

ranma: dime

akane: necesito que cuando salgamos de la escuela vengas al dojo que nesesito

eseñarte algo.

ranma: esta bien(algo nervioso)

y se dirigen al comedor despues que akane se da un baño.

akane: ah, mira la hora que es llegaremos tarde.

ranma:aah ooii(ya voy ya que tiene una tostada en la boca y a la vez corriendo).

ring ring.

se oye a lo lejos , y akane persibe el sonido asi que le dice a ranma que corra

mas rapido el cual obedece.

shampoo(enojada) : airen por uir de shampoo

akane : apresurate que no quiero llegar tarde el ultimo dia

shampoo le tira una piedra a ranma la cual akane trata de bloquerla y lo logra y

shampoo se queda atonica y lo mismo hace ranma.

shampoo: aiya de cuando aca chica violenta delo maso ser rapida.

akane: desde que mama me entrenaba .

ranma: akane se nos hace tarde

akane : si tienes razon

shampoo: esto estar mal desde cuando ella ser tan rapida.

y se ve a la pareja alejarse .

ranma : akane desde cuando eres rapida

akane: queria que fuera un secreto

ranma: desde cuando

akane: hace un dia cuando lei las tecnicas de mama recorde todo lo que me habia

enseñado y esta mañana me levante antes de lo usual para practicar y mejorar mi

tecnica y en eso llegastes y ...

ding dong ding dong ....

akane: oh no vamos a llegar tarde.

kuno: akane mi amooor en esta senda de separacion temporera vienes a mis brazos

ranma: callate kuno( sobre la cabeza de este)

kuno: maldito seas saotome por interferir ente mi amada y yo.

akane : kuno, ve a ver el amanecer .

kuno : por ti lo que seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!( kuno fue lanzado por los

cielos de nerima por cortesia de akane airlines , pruebe nuestra oferta matutina

de ver el amanecer de Nerima completamante gratis mientras duren)

y corriero a su aula de clases...

ukyo: ran-chan llegastes a tiempo el profesor no ha llegado.

akane: que ..suenrte...tu ..vi..mos...

ukyo: akane-chan estas sin aliento que paso .

ranma: es que corrimos mas rapido de lo usual .

ukyo: oye akane es sierto que retaron a tu dojo.

akane : y quien te lo dijo....Ah .. NABIKIIIIIIIII!!!!

nabiki: vamos hermanita ni creas que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ganar

mas dinero .

akane : y a cuantas personas se lo has contado .

nabiki : bueno(y saca un rollo de mucho dinero) solo a toda la escuela

ranma y akane: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

ukyo: entonces es cierto que si pierdes te iras con las amazonas .

derepente se oye un ruido como una explocion en la pared del aula de la escuela

y por ella entra..

shampoo: que significar eso de amazonas venir por chica violenta del mazo.

akane: pues ... ellas dijeron que si yo perdia me iria con ellas .

shampoo: eso no ser posible ninguna amazona de mi aldea hacerlo y de ninguna a

no ser que ... no no puede ser .

ukyo: a no ser que que?

shampoo: a no ser que chica violenta ser amazona de tribu de supremacia

ancestral.

akane y ranma sudan la gota gorda e intentan evadir esta situacion.

shampoo: contesta akane tienes familia amazona?

ranma: dejala shampoo , ademas como puedes creer que una marimacho como akane

pueda ser una amazona si nisiquiera tiene el cuerpo de una.

akane con el aura azul: asi que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti señor

se ve que akane intenta sacar su mazo y ranma hace la misma

estrateia del cuarto y le levanta la falta y le quita el mazo y se lo

enseñ esta situacion akane se averguenza ya que todos vueron su ropa

interior.

ranma: ja,jaja lo ves akane ya no me vas a poder dar un mazazo gracias a lo que

paso ayer en tu cuarto.

ante esto ukyo y shampoo desatan su ira y dicen

ukyo: ranma que fue lo que paso ayer ...

shampoo: en el cuarto de akane...

ranma: esperen chicas no me malinterpreten solo descubri su mazo en su ropa

interior......upsss

(ukyo y shampoo) eres un bing bang zas... ranma sale volando por

cortesia aereolines shampookuongi si tiene problemas con prometidas no hay

problema lineas shampoo kuongi le ofrece una paliza y un viaje completamente

gratis y si nos llamas ahora recibiras completamente gratis un mazazo y un baño

con agua fria por tiempo limitado).

_____________________________________________________________

el director de la preparatoria anuncia que las clases de hoy cesaron ya que los

profesores no pudieron venir asi que akane va y busca a ranma y le dice sobre el

fin de clases y le pide que cumplea el favor que le habia pedido.

ranma : y cual es este favor , si se puede saber .

akane : ve a cambiarte para entrenar juntos te voy a mostrar algo que deseguro

no te arrepentiras .

pasa un rato y akane baja y se dirije al dojo.

ranma : y bien que era lo que querias demostrarme.

akane: necesito que por favor me ataques .

ranma: pero akane sabes que jamas golpeo a una mujer.

akane : sabia que ibas a decir eso asi que trata de esquibar mi ataque.

ranma: esta bien pero recuerda no te voy a golpear.

akane: aqui voy.

akane desaparecio ante los ojos de ranma y luego cuando aparecio ranma encontro

de frente a su pecho y porpoco se desmaya en eso akane aprobecho y lo golpeo en

la quijada.

akane: ranma que fue lo que paso se supone que lo esquivarias.

ranma: que fue lo que hicistes .

akane: ataque sombra la especialidad de mama consiste en convertirse en la

sombra del oponente y cuando la persona a la cual estas peleando crea que

desaparecistes proporcionale un puntapie en la mandibula.

ranma: necesito que lo vuelvas a hacer .

akane: ok aqui voy de nuevo .

akane vuelve a desaparecer pero esta vez ranma ve los pasos akane usa la

velocidad y da varias vueltas a su alrededor y se esconde en su espalda e imita

sus movimientos como una sombras y justo cuando akane va a dar el golpe final

ranma la evade y la tira al suelo y por accidente cae encima de akane y se

quedan mirando .

ranma: y ahora que tipo de ataque vas a usar ya que no tienes escapatoria .

akane : pues este (akane toca varios puntos en el cuerpo de ranma y lo deja

paralizado y sale con facilidad) .

ranma: que me hiciste .

akane : te deje paralizado por unas horas este ataque se llama neko -shi o sea

ataque de paralizacion del gato.

ranma: y como se quita.

akane le presiona el pecho a ranma el cual se mueve y presiona akane el mismo

ataque pero cuando la paraliza nota que no esta en muy buena pocicion ya que

quedan a unos cm. entre sus caras (mas bien sus labios).

akane: ranma por favor ya quitame el efecto.

ranma trago saliva ya que el punto donde debia tocar era su pecho y sabia que al

tocarla estaria muerto .

ranma: pero akane si lo hago ... no me pegues con tu mazo .

ranma nervioso trata de tocar el punto pero falla .

akane : baka es mas arriba.

ranma(nervioso) perdon.(y oprime el punto correcto)akane se mueve y se aleja mas

rapido de ranma .

akane: ranma hay un ultimo truco que mama me enseño pero me dijo que no lo usara

a no ser que sea extremo ya que no lo puedo controlar. necesito que cuando te

diga insultame lo hagas hasta que me enoje por completo , prometemelo.

ranma: esta bien lo prometo, pero ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola en esto ya

que el reto es para tres personas asi que yo participare representando a la

escuela de combate libre saotome .

soun : hija yo tambien participare ya que es mi culpa el que no supieras que

esto ocurriera y representare la escuela de combate libre tendo.

akane: entonces yo peleare en representacion a lo que era mi madre para ellas.

soun: acaso sabes que tu madre era...

akane: una amazona , si lo se.

soun: hija estoy muy orgulloso deti (buaaaaa, llorando)

akane : bueno mañana sera el ultimo dia de practica , papa ,ranma , muchas

gracias solo espero que mama este orgullosa de nosotros .

soun: hija debe de estar mas que orgullosa .

akane: papa , no entiendo por que quieren llevarme .

soun: en la pelea lo sabras pero por ahora por que no vamos a ver que nos

preparo kasumi .

akane: hay papa nunca cambias.

se ve a soun retrarse y a ranma preocupado .

akane : ranma que te pasa .

ranma: he estado pensando en lo que le preguntaste s a tu padre y seria bueno

preguntarle a la vieja ya que ella debe saber el por que .

akane : ranma, gracias.

ranma(atontado): por que

akane: por preocuparte por mi

ranma: akane yo.....

kasumi: ranma , akane vengan la comida ya esta hecha .

akane: ya vamos kasumi .

ranma: si ya vamos

y asi pasa el dia akane vuelve a entrenar en la noche para aprender a dominar

una tecnica final que hizo su madre pero sabia que esta tecnica fue la causante

de una desgracia .

________________

________________

continuara...

_________________

hola mis amigos espero que les halla gustado este capitulo deceaba disculparme

ya que no se el nombre de la mama de akane asi que me lo invente ya que en

ningun lado sale espero que sigan leyando mis fic y un adelanto , en nuestro

proximo capitulo ranma se entera de la identidad de la misteriosa anciana de la

aldea de la supremacia ancestral y akane usa su tecnica especial y es muy

debastadora y el combate se inicia con soun v.s li

ranma v.s. fa y akane contra Su no se lo pierdan que va a estar que arde

especialmente el decenlace pero no es el final. para viajes gratis por Nerima ,

mazazos , comentarios y /o sugerncias escriban y review que

yo con gusto les atendere . escrito por sakurahimeo7777


	4. un entrenamiento especial

ok: voy a empezar este fanfic con la:

advertencia: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (exepto su,li,fa)yo los tome prestado para diversion gratuita asi que no me demanden.

entra hapossai: hay pero que cosita tan linda(happy encima de sakura-chan tocando sus pechos )

sakurahimeo7777: que ascoooooo , vete viejo livininoso.(boom lo mada volando por los cielos de Nerima)

akane: sakurahime7777 estamos listos para empezar .

sakurahimeo7777 : si ya voy pero akane

akane:dime

sakurahimeo7777: acaso para esta toma no deberias usar otro traje

akane: es cierto hoy usare el traje de mama enceguida vuelvo

................10 minutos despues.......................

sakurahimeo7777 : akane date prisa que todos ya estamos inclusive ryoga ya llego (y eso que sesupone que no salga hasta el proximo fic)

akane: perdon por la demora(todos mirando a akane)

ryoga: (saliendole sangre por la nariz se desmaya al ver a akane) ay , creo que me muero.(plot, cae al piso)

todos : RYOGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

SAKURAHIMEO7777-rapido llamen a una ambulancia

ranma(que acaba de llegar): que es lo que pasa aaa...( ranma acaba de ver a akane en su traje y le sale sangre y plot al piso)

sakurahimeo7777: kasumi rapido trae al doctor tofu.

tofu: que paso .

sakurahimeo7777 y akane : sangraron por la nariz y se desmayaron.

.........15 minutos despues recobran la cordura..............

tofu: bien expliquenme

sakurahimeo7777: lo que paso fue que , ryoga y todos esperabamos akane, pero cuando ella llego ryoga se desangro y se desmayo lo mismo le paso a ranma, pero digame doctor cree que eso es contagioso.

tofu: a ver si entiendo al ver akane , los dos sangraron y se desmayaron.

ranma y ryoga: que fue lo que paso ?

akane: ranma , ryoga se encuentran bien .

ranma y ryoga se ponen colorados y le vuelve a salir sangre por la nariz y otra vez se desmayan.

akane: ranmaaaaaaa, ryogaaaaaaa que les ocurre

tofu: ah ya vi el problema no lo cres sakurahimeo7777.

sakurahimeo7777: claro (si los dos son tan timidos al ver akane casi sin ropas es como estar en un sueño para ellos y no se lo esperaban)

y todos se rien menos akane que se queda con la duda..

________________________________________________________________________

UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL

akane se encuentra en su habitacion pensando en una tecnica que su madre le habia enseñado cuando ella aun era niña y que no termino de enseñar ya que semanas despues murio misteriosamente, ahora la joven se preguntaba despues de tantos años como fue que su madre habia muerto , ella solo recordaba que su madre habia salido una tarde y cuando regreso estaba llena de sangre y tociendo .su padre le dijo que ella estaba enferma pero algo en su interior le decia que eso era mentira que ninguna enfermedad le haria lo que le hizo y para colmo vez hoy pueda aprovechar y terminar la tecnica de mama , y ya que son las cinco de la mañana tratare de no levantar a nadie .de repente akane recuerda algo que habia leido hacia unas horas ya que no podia conciliar el sueño y se puso a hojear el diario de su mama .

flash back

akane se encuentra exausta por entrenar hasta la noche con ranma y su padre y no encuentra como dormirse asi que se pone a leer el diario de su madre.

voz de Midori: han pasado año desde que akane nacio y la estoy entrenando para que sea la mejor en las artes hoy akane pudo dominar parcialmente el ataque hyriu shouten no maki ( o tecnica del dragon espiral terrestre) esta tecnica es una especialidad de mi aldea ya que el aura debe ser solamente de completo enojo y los pasos deben ir encontra del relog no a favor como lo hace el hyriu shouten ha y lo mas basico en esta tecnica es el control de enojo deberas enojarte lo suficiente como para hacer creer a la persona que estas perdiendo y luego si la persona intentase hacer hyriu shoten ha deberas pensar algo feliz y circular la persona para que el calor quede en el espiral pero ese mismo calor sera su enemigo ya que absorvera al oponente y revertira su tecnica(akane pasa algunas paginas hasta llegar a la ultima escrita) hoy he perdido y se que se acerca la muerte y ya deje todo lo que queria que akane supiera se que akane lograra vencer a las amazonas y mi ultimo deceo sera verla convertida en una buena guerrera y una buena esposa , lo unico que enverdad desearia es que el dia de la contienda usara mi traje de amazona que le guarde y se que le quedara bien.

fin del flashback.

akane: no te preocupes mama lo usare ya que tu me lo pediste y por y por tu honor y el de nuestra familia voy a luchar.

en eso akane busca en la caja que le dejo su madre y encuentra una vestimenta de color roja , muy escotada con los pantalones del mismo color pero transparentes (se parece a la vestimenta de rouge,)con una correa de dragon y unas pulseras de pie .y como se supone que me pondre esto , en eso como si fuera una respuesta de esa ropa cae una foto de su madre en su traje con todo lo que akane tenia en las manos asi que se decidio a vestirse y se contemplo al espejo .

akane: valla en verdad es hermoso pero creo que es algo no hay nada que una capucha no arregle.

en eso akane se pone una capucha para que nadie la vea vestida asi y decide salir a entrenar con el traje puesto sin darse cuenta alguien habia visto que akane hiba a salir y la paro en seco.

happy: mi querida akane a donde crees que vas tan temprano y en especial hoy no tienes clases.

akane: voy a entrenar maestro (aun que este viejo si me ve , esperen un momento necesito enojarme para perfeccionar mi tecnica y necesito toda la energia que pueda coleccinar para hacer mi tecnica y su lujuria es mas energia de la que puedo pedir)oiga maestro me haria el favor de entrenar conmigo.

happy: pero que cocha dices muchacha en serio quieres que te entrene .

akane : si maestro pero no aqui sino en el lote baldio .

happy : me siento tan feliiiiiiiiiiizzzzzz(intentando ir al pecho de akane )

akane: maestro esto lo puede hacer cuando lleguemos al lote (parandolo con la mano)

en el lote:

akane: bueno maestro necesito que me ataque con toda la lujuria que tenga.

happy: akane yo soy lujurioso solosoy un viejo que busca cariño y comprension(acurrucandose en el pecho de akane)

akane: que asqueroso y lo empuja .

happy :acaso no dijistes que te atacara

akane : hora del plan b, estoy un poco enojada .(akane se quita la capucha y deja ver su cuerpo)

happy: pero que presiosidaaaaaaaddddddddd (y su aura de lujuria crece )

akane: muy bien ya cayo ahora voy a hacer lo que mama me enseño solo debo pensar que es ranma tratando de tocar a shampoo o a cualquiera otra de sus prometidas .

mientras happy se trata de hacercar hacia akane akane lo evade hasta que llega al centro del circulo y piensa en que ranma la insulto y saca su mazo y golpea a happy dejandolo casi muerto al caer de un tornado de polvo y sin querrer habia dicho:RANMA NO akane reacciona y ve a happy casi muerto se lo lleva a la casa asustada y sintiendose culpable no sin antes ponerse su capucha.

en la casa los demas habian despertado por una explocion que habian oido y al ver a akane llorando con el maestro en las manos pensaron que algo malo habia pasado.

kasumi: pero que le paso al maestro

akane(llorando):es mi culpa no debi usarlo para mi entrenamiento.

ranma, soun y genma: pero dinos quien le hizo esto.

akane : ya les dije que fue mi culpa ya que fui yo quien lo ataco.

todos miraron akane asombrados:

soun: pero hija que fue lo que le hiciste

akane: utilice la tecnica prohibida de mi madre , utilice su lujuria a mi favor .

ranma: pero como lo hiciste.

en eso el maestro se levanta .

happy: akane , fue una muy buena tecnoca la que usaste quien creeria que utilizarias el hyriu shouten no maki contra un viejo como yo.

akane : maestro se encuentra bien.

happy: si pero te perdonare si me haces un favor .

akane:(dudando)cual

happy: dejame verte en tu traje amazona( y sin poder hacer nada happy le quita la capucha y descubre su traje el cual todos quedan perplejos y akane se vuelve a enojar)

akane : MAESTROOO !!!(happy trata de tocarla como antes y akane lo conduce hacia afuera y empieza a hacer la tecnica de nuevo y cualdo logra estar en el centro pierde concentracion y se desespera ya que la primera vez penso en ranma y ahora no tenia como hacerla y cuando vio al viejo hacercarse se asustyo saco el mazo y lo envolvio en un tornado y volvio a caer inconciente) ante esto akane se desmaya y ranma corre a socorrerla y la atrapa la llevan adentro para que descanse (ya que ranma no habia reacionado hasta que ocurrio el tornado por que se habia quedado enbobado al ver a akane semi desnuda con esa ropa de amazona.

mientras tanto en la casa:

ranma habia dejado a kane en su cuarto con kasumi cuidando de ella mientras que soun llama a ranma aparte para hablar con el de hombre a hombre.

ranma: que sucede señor tendo

soun: ranma es necesario que sepas el porque esta ocurriendo esto y quienes son ellas.

ranma: solo se que es una promesa que la madre de akane hizo.

soun : no es tan solo una promeza es algo un poco mas delicado, mira hijo lo que sucede es que sabes que mi esposa fue una amazona su ley dice que la menor de sus hijas seria entrenada y tendria que afrontar una prueba para asi tratar de terminar por fin la pelea entre las dos supremacias femeninas , en un intento de mi esposa por restaurar la paz entre las supremacias fue retada para terminar la pelea de años y su retadora fue lilian pu, acaso ese apellido no te es familiar.

ranma: no.

soun pues ella era la mama de shampoo ,yo a principio no lo queria creer hasta hace unos dias que le pregunte a la vieja sobre lilian pu y me dijo que ella era la mama de shampoo y que habia muerto en un enfrentamiento el mismo enfrentamiento en el cual perdi a mi esposa.

ranma: eso quiere decir que la mama de akane fue acesinada por la mama de shampoo.

soun : si y por eso no queria que mi hija fuera artista marcial por miedo a perderla igual que como perdi a mi esposa y lo peor es que akane aprendio la tecnica que acabo con su vida.

ranma: como es posible que esa tecnica sea tan mortal.

soun: pues veras la tecnica utiliza la ira y si fuera posible debera absorver la fuerza del otro oponente para hacer esta tecnica en el caso que no consigas enojarte lo suficiente ademas tu sabes la fuerza que obtiene akane cuando se enoja y si no me crees mira como dejo al maestro .ademas hay otro problema:

ranma: que puede ser peor que esto

soun : las que nos retaron son nada mas que su abuela , su tia y su prima y son las mas fuertes de la aldea ya que la abuela es la lider de la aldea y si akane llegara a perder se ira con ellas y sufrira el mismo destino que su madre ya que luchara con la lider se la supremacia que mato a su madre para vengarla y restaurar la paz y si akane se entera que la mama de shampoo es la que causo la muerte de su madre la historia se repetira(buaaaaaaaaaaaa)y yo no quiero ver a mi hija muertaaaaaaaaa.

ranma: no se preocupe señor tendo akane no perdera ya que por eso peleare con ustedes.

soun: gracias hijo.

nabiki (quien habia escuchado): en el caso de que akane perdiera ranma, deberas retarla para tener derecho a ser su prometido.

ranma: y yo por que .

soun: por que haci akane no se iria con ellas y tendria que regresar para cumplir ese desafio y si le ganas ella se quedaria con nosotros ya que su ley dice que si un hombre la vence tiene el derecho de permanecer cerca de el y de ser necesario ella tendria que casarse con esa persona.

ranma: esta bien solo lo hare si akane llega a perder.

nabiki: seria justo que akane supiera la verdad sobre nuestra madre y lo que paso(nabiki enojada)pero si lo hace akane buscaria venganza y yo no la quiero perder.

ranma: solo tengo una pregunta , por que akane se desmayo.

nabiki: es obio ranma akane hizo por segunda vez su tecnica utilizo toda la ira sin contar que era la segunda vez que la hacia ademas gasto su energia en hacer esta tecnica lo cual ella deberia tener cuidado.

ranma: cuidado por que.

soun : por que esta tecnica debes usarla pocas veces ya que si la usas demaciado acabas con tu vida como le paso a mi esposa , ella utilizo la tecnica corrida sin darle tiempo al cuerpo a reponerse y perdio casi toda su energia vital y la que le sobraba la utilizo en regresar y escribir su ultimo deceo el cual fue que evitara que akane luchara contra la lider de la supremacia enemiga ya que creia que se habia resuelto el problema.

nabiki: ahora solo nos resta saber como terminara todo esto y sin contar si akane las derotarra.

unas horas mas tarde akane se levanta y se siente como si su madre la estuviera vigilando y todo por el sueño que tuvo:

flash back:

akane se encontraba en el piso luego sintio que volaba y cuando abrio los ojos vio una figura femenina parecida a ella y si era ella su propia madre , la abrazo y lloro en sus brazos ,y por primera vez en años volvio a escuchar su voz:

midori: hija mia cuanto haz crecido y por fin pude verte en tu traje como lo decee.

akane : mama cuanto te extrañe .

midori: pero ahora quiero que me escuches mañana perderas contra las amazonas pero no pierdas la esperanza ya que el te detendra y lo vas a enfrentar .

akane: quien , quien me detendra.

midori : la persona a quien mas quieres ,

akane: dime acaso es.....

midori: si lo es pero tambien quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que oigas no tomaras venganza y lucharas como toda una guerrera.

akane : no entiendo por que lo habre de hacer .

midori: prometemelo sino no descansare en paz.

akane: esta bien mama lo prometo por mi honor.

midori: esa es mi hija ahora ve que te espera un gran reto.

fin del flash back.

akane se levanta y ve a kasumi al pie de su cama dormida y no decide despertarla asi que va hacia el dojo no sin antes cambiarse y ponerse su ki de karate y con el libro de tecnicas en la mano se dirige al dojo.

akane : tal vez pueda utilizar otra tecnica que no sea la que utilice hace p[oco parece muy poderosa .

akane se pone a hojear los apuntes de su madre y descubre una tecnica muy buena .

akane: shishi ten , se basa en utilizar algun tipo de energia depende el fuerte de la persona y formar una esfera de poder para atacar al enemigo y dejarlo inconciente se ve que es una buena tecnica tal vez la pueda usar .

asi akane intenta hacer esta tecnica pero no lo logra en eso aparece ranma:

ranma: se puede saber que haces en el dojo en vez de estar descansando.

akane : acaso no lo ves esto entrenando.

ranma: si claro como si una marimacho , poco atractiva como tu pudiera ganar sin mi ayuda .

akane: RANMAAAAAA!!! conoce mi shishi ten,

ranma: tu que ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

akane : por fin lo logre solo debo utilizar la ira y esto te lo mereces cretino.

ranma: pero que fue eso y cae noqueado al piso del dojo .

akane : mañana utilizare todo lo que aprendi para tratar de derotarlas , lo prometo mama.

al dia siguiente.....................

Su: ya hemos llegado hoy es el dia de la contienda

li: estan listos los oponentes .

fa: y quienes seran.

soun: yo soun tendo dueño y representante de la familia tendo sere el primero luego ira el prometido de akane.

ranma: ranma saotome representante de la escuela de combate libre saotome .

akane: y luego sere yo akane tendo representante del dojo de tendo y reprsentante de la supremacia ansestral y hare honor a mi madre usando su vestimenta amazona.

Su : muy bien la contienda sera :

soun tendo v.s. Li

ranma v.s. fa

y por ultimo yo me enfrentare contra mi nieta akane.

akane :su nieta acaso eres

Su: la mama de Midori...

______________________

______________________  
continuara

______________________

:)hola mis amigos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les voy a dar un corte de lo que viene : ya akane sabe quienes son sus rivales soun es derotado y ranma debera hacerse cargo de ganar y que es esto akane no lo hagas no lo utilices boom se oye una explocion el combate termino nos vamos akane .no se lo pierdan esta que arde para viajes gratis por Nerima , sartenazos , mazazos escriban o review

hasta la proxima amigos.


	5. batalla para tres

hola mis amigos gume(perdon ) por la tardanza es que se me daño la compu pero no importa en recompenza les entrego mi fic:

y comienzo como siempre con la advertencia:

akane: oye no que dijstes que ibas a comenzar .

sakura: esta bien hoy no hay advertencia.

todos:eeeeeeee!!!! yupiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

sakurahimeo7777: por que tan contentos.

ranma: es que por fin vas a dejar de escribir la misma cosa que todos sabemos , ademas que caso tiene en que una narradora estupida y tonta repita lo mismo .

sakurahimeo7777:(con aura azul)ASI QUE ESTUPIDA EH! akane me prestas tu mazo .

akane:seguro !!

sakurahimeo7777: RANMAAAAAAAAA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!(BOOMM ranma sale volando por nerima y ateriza en mejico )

ranma: ay y ahora en donde estoy.

ryoga: oye ranma que haces aqui en mejico

ranma: pues se podria decir que de volada ya que la narradora me envio para aca de un mazazo.

ryoga : oye me podrias llevar a japon antes que comience el fic .

ranma: vala, valla , el cerdito necesita de mi ayuda verdad p-chan.

ryoga(con un puño): a quien llamas p-chan.

ranma : vamos ryoga a ver si llegamos .

mientras tanto en nerima ....

akane: SAKURAHIMEO7777 ESA ERA MI LINEA.

sakurahimeo7777: lo siento es que me saco de mis casillas

soun : y ahora que vamos a hacer es obio que no podemos empezar sin ranma

genma: ya se por que no tomamos vacaciones .

nabiki: SI buena idea y que sakurahimeo7777 las pague.

sakurahimeo7777: y por que yo

todos : por que por tu culpa no podremos empezar hasta que ranma regrese

sakurahimeo7777(con una gota grande de verguenza)esta bien.

3 dias despues,....

ranma: al fin llegamos

sakurahimeo7777 : bueno todos a sus lugares ya ranma llego ahora si a empezar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BATALLA PARA TRES

SU: ya hemos llegado hoy es dia de la contienda

LI: estan listos los oponentes

Fu: y quienes seran los oponentes.

soun: yo Soun Tendo dueño y representante de la familia tendo sere el primero , luego ira el prometido de mi hija akane.

ranma: Ranma Saotome heredero de la dinastia Saotome de combate estilo libre.

akane :luego ire yo Akane Tendo heredera de la escuela tendo de combate libre y heredera de la supremacia ancestral y en honor a la memoria de mi madre usare su vestimenta amazona como ella lo pidio como ultimo deceo.

su: entonces la contienda sera asi:

soun v.s. li

ranma v.s. fu

y por ultimo yo me enfrentare a mi nieta .

akane : su nieta acaso usted es ...

su : la mama de midori .

(las hermanas tendo se quedan en chock)

akane : mi abuela , papa es esto cierto .

soun : es cierto hija ella es tu abuela ,fa es tu tia y y li es tu prima.

akane : o sea que cuando las encontre aquel dia a quien buscaban era a mi .

Su: si mi niña era a ti y si mas bien lo recuerdo te di el beso de agradecimiento que significaba que nos volveriamos a ver.

akane(pensando) : como se supone que peleare con mi propia abuela esa señora me recerda a mi madre seria como golpearla a ella .pero soy artista marcial ademas le prometi a mama que lucharia con honor .ademas si es la lider debe como la abuela de shampoo de buena .

su: bueno basta de charlas soun , li seran los primeros comienzen.

li y soun pelearon con puños , patadas y tecni9cas especiales pero li parecia divertirse con soun hasta que cuando se aburrio decidio utilizar su tecnica de anima-ki (es una esfera de poder trasfonmada en el animal que ella quiera ) y lo dejo en K.O.

SU: SOUN ha perdido la victoria es para li. proxima contienda ranma saotome y fu. empiezen .

ranma parecia querer terminar la contienda lo mas pronto posible asi que espezo con el ataque de las castañas calientes . pero fu no se daba por vencida y ataco con simples ataques de ki que ranma pudo evitar cuando no pudo mas hizo busco algun tipo de pensamiento agradable pero no pudo asi que decidio ir con el plan b . pensar en algo depresivo y lo logro penso en jusenkyo , una akane muerta y su energia llego y logro .

ranma: RUGIDO DE LEON

FU: QUE ES ESTO AHHHHHHH!!!!

Su: fu ha sido derotada el ganador es ranma saotome. ahora ranma te enfrentaras con li.

akane: espere un momento y cuando usted peleara .

su: cuando solo quedemos tu y yo..

li : no te preocupes madre lo voy a derotar .ANIMA-KI MAXIMO PODER DEL DRAGON

akane: ranma ten cuidado.

ranma(pensando): rayos esta enojada y habla en hay mas remedio tendre que utlizar mi dragon SHOTEN HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

LI: QUE RAYOS !!! NO PUEDE SER!!!1

SU: IMPRESIONANTE !!!simplemente es impresionante ahora quiero que tengan el honor de enfrentame los seras la primera

akane : esta bien.

ranma: un momento no sesupone que yo pelee con usted .

su: no es necesario a no ser que tengas mas razones , ademas derotates a mi hija y ami nieta li eres el ganador de esta contienda ahora segun me parece el dia que nos conocimos dijistes que eras su prometido

y no puedes ser prometido de mi nieta si ella no se ha enfrentado a mi , ni ha entrenado conmigo , si vas a reclamar ese derecho deberas retarla a ella una vez yo la entrene.

ranma: eso no justifica que no va a peleare conmigo.

su: mi objetivo es llevarme a mi nieta nada mas.

ranma: en ese caso solo se la llevara si me derota .

su : si es asi entonces peleare ranma ataquenme con lo mejor que tengan .

ranma empezo a atacar con el truco de las castañas calientes , pero con un rapido movimiento de la manio de su ranma dio contra la pared mas cercana .

akane: RANMA !!

su: ya fuera del camino ahora akane atacame .

akane:ataque sombra.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos akane habia desaparecido.

su: muy impresionante tal parece que Linn, digo Midori te enseño muy bien pero no lo suficiente .ataque de la multiplicacion.

de repente hubo mas de veite abuelas rodeando akane y dejandola espuesta .en eso ranma se levanta y ve lo que esta pasando.

ranma: akane quien te dijo que podrias interferir . una marimacho como tu solo me causaria problemas.

akane empezo a destilar su usual aura azul y se preparo para hacer un ataque que solo habia hecho una vez .

ranma: akane que es lo que estas tratando de hacer.

akane : te aseguro que voy a ganar cueste lo que me cueste y te demostrare que no soy una inutil.

ranma: que obsecada eres , sabes que no vas a ganar sin mi ayuda.

akane : ya me harte SHISHI-TEN.

de repente una bola de energia cubrio el lugar y cuando la luz se fue se vio a su parada frente a akane con el brazo quemado a ranma sosteniendo a akane entre sus brazos . (ranma saco a akane lejos de su propio ataque ya que perdio el control).

su: myu impresionante se ve que eres fuerte hace mas de 22 años que alguien lograba herirme . pero necesitas mas practica esta pelea termina ahora y como dijistes ranma que solo me la puedo llevar si los venzo a los dos

ranma: eso esta por verse .

ranma empieza con su ataque y empieza a llevar a la anciana en los pasos del hyriu shoten ha ya que el aura de la anciana ha aumentado su ira . akane nota esto y nota que la anciana va a efectuar el contra ataque asi que akane interfiere .

akane: RANMA NO LO HAGAS ELLA HARA LA TECNICA DE....

ranma: akane , voy a ganar confia en mi ...

su: eso es lo que crees hyriu shoten no maki.

ranma: que es esto(boom) el tornado se desmorona y ranma cae al suelo .

akane: Ranmaaaaaaaaaa, abuela esto no te lo voy a perdonar .

akane se enoja y comienza a destilar el aura azul mas grande tan grande que desperto a ranma de su estado de noqueo .

ranma: akane que eslo quie piensas hacer . akane no lo hagas.

boom se escucha y se ve una explocion en el cualo queda su ranma,y akane atrapados .

su: muy bien pero ese noes el verdadero poder del hyriu shoten no maki . este es el verdadero poder .

y se vuelve a ver otra explocion .

a lo lejos se puedes ver un joven con una bandana amarilla en la cabeza con un palo de aguante acercarse al dojo de tendo .

ryoga: que es esa luz , acaso es en el dojo de tendo debo ir a ver .

ryoga se dirige donde la misteriosa luz esta por desaparecer se ve la silueta de casi toda la familia afuera de lo que una vez fue el dojo de tendo ahora esta semidestruido las tres viajeras se encuentran de pie y con vien incluyendo a su , en el suelo se ve a ranma y akane inconcientes .

Su: tal parece que he ganado asi que mi nieta akane se ira conmigo .

ryoga :su nieta , pero que rayos ocurre aqui por que akane esta vestida de amazona y por que esa mujer dice que es su nieta . y como es que el idiota de ranma pudo perder .

su: Fu llevate a mi nieta y regresemos a china que ella entrenara y sera la mejor amazona al igual que su madre.

ranma: quien se estaba recuperando : un momento yo reto a akane tendo a un duelo una vez entrene con usted , ya que usted dijo que para yo ganarme el derecho de ser du prometido usted la debe entrenar y luegio debo enfrentarla y ganarle.

su: muy bien regresaremos dentro deun mes te enviaremos la fecha y donde sera la contienda pero primero akane debera restaurar el honor de nuestra supremacia venciendo a la lider de la supremacia PU (SHAMPOO) y a su abuela KO LONG(cologne).

hasta entonces . entrena bien .

ranma: rayos akaneeeeeeeeeee. y cae inconciente .

ryoga quien deecide seguir a las amazonas se moja y se va en su forma de p-chan en la mochila de la anciana .

varias horas despues...................................

kasumi: ranma, ranma estas bien .

soun: (buaaaaaaaaaaaa) mi pequeña akane (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

nabiki:ya papa , no ves que todos estamos igual que tu ya calmate.

nodoka: hijo , escuchame todos queremos saber que fue lo que paso y como akane sabia todas esas tecnicas

soun: y de donde ella saco el traje de amazona de su madre.

ranma: pues veran ..

flash back.

el dia del cumpleaños de akane todos ustedes estaban borrachos y se acostaron temprano . akane va a mi cuarto y me dice que necesita ayuda con algo y nos dirigimos hasta el armario del cuarto del s.r . tendo

y encontramos una caja que decia Midori Tendoy la llevamos a su cuarto(ranma no le dijo que akane se habia trepado en su espalda ya que el muy pervertido le vio lo que tenia debajo)y ali ella me conto que su mama le dijo que cuando cumpliera 17 años leyera su diario y que se preparara para la contienda .

y esa es la historia ....

soun : pero aun no entiendo como es que akane supo de las tecnicas si nisiquiera sabe leer chino .

ranma: midori dejo un manual de tecnicas en kangi moderno .

una gotita le aparecio a soun.

soun: y donde esta ese diario.,

ranma: en la habitacion de akane .

soun: ranma quiero que te lo lleves te aprendas todas las tecnicas posibles y logres vencerla ya que se que su la va hacer mas fuerte.

ranma: pero yo no quiero pelear con ella .

nabiki: no tienes opcion si no lo haces no la volveremos a ver nunca .

ranma: esta bien lo hare(sin animos)

nodoka: ranma hijo quiero hablar contigo a solas .

ranma: ok mama

y se dirigen al cuarto de akane

ranma: dime mama

nodoka: yo se que esto es dificil pero si es la unica forma de recuperar a akane te dare las tecnicas secretas de la dinastia saotome , estas tecnicas es para derotar a tu oponente sin lastimarla .ya que se cuanto la amas.

ranma iba a contradecirla pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar .

ranma: mama utilizare el diario para sabes como se efectuan los ataques y como los puedo contraatacar sin que akane salga herida , ademas deberan volver ya que las personas a las que quieres vengar estan aqui en japon . (pensando) solo espero que akane sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derotar a shampoo .

al dia siguiiente todos se encontraban en la puerta de la entrada despidiendo a ranma.

ranma: no te preocupes akane donde quiera que estes yo te encontrare solo espero que derotes a shampoo y que algun dia me perdones ...

________________________

________________________

continuara.........

_______________________

J hola mis amigos lamento el retraso y me disculpo por el error de nombre de personaje de fu ya que por accidente le puse fa pero es fu .para sartenazos , mazazos , teteras y viajes gratis a nerima refierace a :

revisar y resumir a ver si les gusto

corte de nuestro proximo episodio

ranma ha encontrado a akane y ve que ha progresado pero que es esto que hace shampoo en china se descubrira el secreto de la muerte de la mama de akane , akane tomara venganza no se lo pierdan esta que arde.


	6. revelaciones

hola mis amigos se que ha pasado el tiempo y no he escrito pero que creen voy a continuar la historia y hoy tenemos como siempre : el omaque

todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

sakurahimeo7777: si ya que me tarde tanto no hay advertencia hoy

todos: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

ranma: pues ya era hora que escribieras , mira que tener que soportar unas semanas a solas con esta kawaiikune y sus... hey akane espera no eslo que tu crees es solo que

akane: asi que soy kawaiikune ehe (akane con mazo en mano a punto de darle a ranma cuando...)

sakurahimeo7777 : como que a solas con akane y los demas donde estaban.

akane deja su mazo y ambos se sonrojan mientras las miradas intimidantes de sus otras prometidas y de kuno.

shampoo: como ser eso de que airen estar a solas con chica violenta del mazo.

ukyo: ran-chan explicate.

kodachii-hohohoho! yo la rosa negra exijo saber que hacias con esa plebeya

sakurahimeo7777 :oye quien invito a kodachi al set?

kuno: yo el trueno azul de la escuela furinkan no permitire tal ofensa a mi adorada akane.

sakura : y de donde salio kuno?

akane y ranma: (nerviosos) lo que paso es que ... es quee.

soun y genma : (con un microfono)SEEEEEEEEEE CASARON EN SECRETO

akane y ranma: NO ES CIERTO!!!

prometidos y prometidas: entonces

akane : lo que paso es que recuerdan la excursion que planeamos hace semanas para ir a ryugenzawa

todos : si

ranma: y recuerdan que nos separamos para llegar mas rapido .

todos : aja

akane: pues por accidente me encontre a este baca y nos alcanzo la tormenta y buscamos refugio.

ranma: pero la kawaiikune no podia soltar el mazo ni un segundo asi que todo fue normal .

prometidas:(pensaron) menos mal nada paso.

sakurahimeo7777 : bueno a sus lugares que vamos a comenzar

todos: ok

sakurahimeo7777: (susurando a ranma y akane) menos mal que no saben lo que paso despues verrda

se ve a ranma y akane sonrojados y unas miradas posando sobre sakurahimeo777 diciendo :COOOOMOOOOOOOOOO PASO algo mas!!!!

sakurahimeo7777: prometidos(as)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

REVELACIONES

ya habian pasado varias horas desde el combate de akane y su familia amazona era ya de noche cuando ranma recobro el conocimiento.

kasumi: ranma, ranma estas bien.

ranma : si kasumi creo que estoy........

soun:buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi hija , mi pequeña akane

nabiki: ya papa que no ves que todos estamos iguales ya calmate por favor.

ranma al ver esta escena se sentia sin fuerzas como era posible que el , el que nunca lo podian vencer , el que siemprte salvaba a akane , el que siempre dominaba las tecnicas ahora estaba tirado en un fulcon sin saber como seria capaz de recuperar a akane sin enfrentarla y sin lastimarla , el que haria akane al enterarse de que su madre murio a manos de la mama de shampoo. como todo se le habia revelado en su contra primero su inabilidad de poder decirle a akane en jusenkyo que la amaba , luego perder la contienda y ahora tener que retar a akane solo para recuperarla, a pesar de que el joven saotome sabia como recuperarla sentia un gran vacio y temor . que ocurrira cuando akane sepa la verdad , acaso buscara venganza como shampoo lo hizo con el o tal vez ..no se reprimio a si mismo no iba a dejar que akane peleara y perdiera la vida como lo hizo su una voz lo saco de su pensamiento.

nodoka: hijo , yo se como te sientes , pero necesitamos saber saber que paso y como akane sabia todas esas tecnicas.

soun : si hijo y dime de donde ella saco el traje de su madre

para ranma esto significaba algo doloroso el decir que ayudo a akane a descubrir la verdad lo hacia mas debilk y su enojo hacia asi mismo crecio pero luego recapacito y penso en lo sucedido mientres les explicaba de donde habian sacado todo loo que akane tenia y sabia . una vez explicado ranma entendio que tarde o temprano akane iba a saber de su madre ya que ella habia recordado la promesa de su madre.

soun : pero como akane supo las tecnicas de su madre si estaban en chino

Esto saco a ranma de su concentracion el cual contesto.

es que habia una traduccion de kangi moderno enotro libro

se ve una gotita de verguenza en la cabeza de soun.

soun: y donde esta ese diario

ranma: en la habitacion de akane.

soun : ni hablar , ranma quiero que tomes el diario y aprendas las tecnicas que en el hay y aque akane se hara mas fuerte y para poder tenerla a nuestro lado hay que derotarla .

ranma: pero señor soun YONO QUIERO ENFRENTARME A ELLA, no me perdonaria si le hiciera daño mas del que le he hecho ya.

nabiki: no tienes opcion sino nunca mas la voveremos a ver .

ranma(sin animos) : esta bien lo hare empacare mis cosas.

nodoka : ranma hijo debemos hablar a solas.

ranma: de acuerdo mama.

en la habitacion de ranma.

nodoka: se que esto es muy dificil para ti asi que he tomado una decicion ,te entregare los manuscritos de las ultimas tecnicas secretas de la dinastia saotome , en ellas encontraras tecnicas para derotar al oponente sin causarle daño ya que se que tu quieres mucho a akane.

ranma iba a contradecirla pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento

ranam: gracias mama: vere si las tecnicas del diario de akane tienen alguna debilidad sin lastimarla ademas ellas tendran que regresar a japon ya que las personas a quien buscan para su venganza estan aqui.(pensando) solo espero que akane logre derrotar a shampooy salga bien.

nodoka : sera mejor que decanses mañana podras ir a entrenar a china.

ranma : si maña saldre a entrenar a CHINA!!! como , como voy a

nodoka : yo tenia esto reservado como tu regalo de cumpleaños pero se que lo necesitas asi que usalo , no le digas a tu padre que te di un boleto de barco a china por si no te lo quita.

ranma no sabia que decir tenia ganas de llorar pero los verdaderos hombres no lloran asi que le dio un abrazo a su madre seguido de un: gracias mama.

________________________________________________________________________

mientras tanto en una embarcacion cruzando el mar de china akane empezaba a despertar vistiendo sus ropas amazonas.

su: hasta que por fin despiertas akane

akane : si abuela un momento que hago aqui

su : te diriges a nuestro hogar en china , por cierto diste una buena pelea .

akane : pelea? cuando yo he peleado. dijo akane confundida

su asustada corre a akney le pregunta: akane hija no recuerdas que estabamos en japon peleando .

akane : japon ? ah mi familia esta alli mis hermanas y mi padre .

su : y no recuerdas al joven que peleo por ti .

akane: que joven abuela.

su: tu prometido

akane : yo no tengo prometido las amazonas no podemos tener airen hasta ganar el torneo.

su : o sea no sabes quien eres .

akane : claro que si abuela soy akane amazona de la supremacia ansestral.

su : muy bien mi pequeña descansa.

su se dirige hacia li y fu que preenciaron toda la platica .

fu : matriarca como es posible que no recuerde toda su vida ni a ese joven .

su: es parte de la tecnica shishi ten la perdida parcial de la memoria occure cuando hubo un debalance emocional , tal parece que mi nieta akane estaba indesisa entre su prometido y nosotras y su corazon esta confundido asi que por eso perdio la memoria y tiene la memoria de lo que leyo en sus manuscritos , pero esto nos conviene ya que mi nieta no tendra nada que la detenga y lograra recuperar nuestro honor.

______mientras tanto el sol salio en Nerima y ranma se levanta con un mal presentimiento_______________________________

ranma : no se pero hay algo que anda muy mal

kasumi: ranma ven rapido que tenemos que decirte algo urgente .

ranma : que ocurre .

es que shampoo y su abuela se fueron a china hace unas horas segun nos dijo la abuela hubo un reto en su aldea .

ranma: o no akane ..no puede ser como pudieron llegar tan rapido .

se ve a ranma en la puerta de entrada siendo despedido.y llevando en su pensamiento:

no te preocupes akane que donde quiera que estes yo te encontrare y espero que puedas derotar a shampoo y que algun dia me perdones ..

tuuuuuuuuuut ,tuuuuuuuuuuuuut

se oye a un barco que esta a punto de zarpar . pasajeros del crucero Fukai Mori con destino a china favor de abordar sin mas retraso ranma lo aborda y se dirige a china.

_______________________________________________________________________

mientras tanto en china akane acaba de bajar de su barcaza .

Akane : al fin llegamos abuela el hogar de mama.

su : si mi niña el hogar de tu madre Linn y ya que estamos aqui porque no pasamos por jusenkyo a entrenar .

akane: jusenkyo , abuela no se por que pero ese nombre me suena ! ah ya recuerdo hubo un combate alli y las fuentes se destruyeron ya no sirve para entrenar .

Su : es cierto lo olvidava el combate de lord Saffron y un .. akane te sientes bien.

Akane : si abuela es solo que ese nombre no se porque me infunde un poco de temor y rencor.

su: bueno una vez lleguemos a al aldea te daremos tu nombre de amazona y comenzaremos a ......

quiiii, quiiiiiiii.

su: pero que suerte un cerdo negro par la cena .

akane : abuela es muy lindo porque mejor que sea mi mascota.

su: definitivamente eres igual a tu madre .

Akane : y eso porque ?

su : por que siempre les ha gustado los animales ,y que nombre le vas a poner.

akane: p-chan , te gusta pequeñito , qui , quiiiiiii.

varias horas pasan hasta que logran divisar su aldea .

Akane : asi que este es mi hogar , No se porque abuela pero siento como si fuera la primera vez aqui.

joven: oh miren ha regresado la matriarca

jovenes : gran matriarca !!!!

joven : bienvenida , logro encontrar a su nieta .

su : claro que si mis niñas les presento a Akane .

todas : mucho gusto en conocerte .

Akane :mucho gusto a todas .

joven 1: dime como es japon

Akane : es muy bonito .

joven 2: y como son los chicos

Akane :eh!

joven 3: ya conociste a uno .

su : ya , ya niñas dejen de preguntarle tanto .

una pequeña niña: y dime es cierto que todas somos hermanas y que tu tambien lo eres.

Su: claro que si mis niñas todas somos como hermanas y esa siempre a sido nuestra ley.

Fu: Akane sabes que debes iniciarte para obtener tu nombre amazona .

Su : has pensado en uno o te lo ponemos nosotras.

Akane : creo que les dare el honor de selecionar un nombre

niña pequeña: yo quielo que se llame Linnakane.

Akane : poner el nombre de mama y el mio .

niña : sip

Akane : entonces ese sera mi nombre

Su : hagamos una fiesta en honor a mi nieta .

todas siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Akane: no se porque sea apesar que me siento feliz siento que me falta dices pequeñitoQuiiiiiiiii quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

una vez culminada la fiesta llena de comida y bailes su llevo a akane a su nuevo hogar .

Su: aqui solia vivir tu madre es propio para su hija dormir aqui preparate que mañana el entrenamiento sera fuerte ..

mientras tanto un joven de coleta trenzada se aproximaba achina con su unico pensamiento en mente Akane...

______________________

______________________

continuara....

_____________________

ta, taaaaaaan termine si si ya lo se que les habia puesto en el corte anterio que ranma encontraba a akane pero tuve mejor inspiracion y quise hacerlo mas largo pero en el proximo si va a ver encuentro y de que manera reacionara ranma al saber que akane no es la misma si tambien lo se soy fanatica de inu yasha y no pude evitar el poner Fukai mori (bosque profundo) bueno para la proxima espero no tardarme tanto es mas de regalo les doy un corte :

ranma se encuentra entrenando para derrotar las tecnicas de akane y espera no encontrarla pero por culpa de p-chan la ve y muy cambiada incluso amable ? que significa esto akane se vuelve amiga de ranma y ranma se entera de que perdio la memoria parcialmente que hara ranma para hacer que akane lo reconozca y que es esto shampoo ataca la aldea de las amazonas para retar a akane por su airen no se lo pierdan esta mas picante que un jalapeño .para sartenazos , teteras , mazazos o cualquier comentario por favor escribame usando leer y revisar la historia o en ingles read and review


	7. un pequeno accidente

sakurahimeo7777: bueno chicos a sus lugares que vamos a comenzar

akane:un momento que paso con tus saludos y anectotas detras del set.

sakurahimeo7777(con una cara de pasar mal la noche):lo que pasa es que anoche me la pase muy mal con kuno.

todos(menos akane): CON KUNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

akane: creo que lo entiendo y debo pedirte disculpas.

ranma: se puede saber porque debes pedir disculpas.

akane: lo que pasa es que te recuerdas cuando le contamos a los demas que nos perdimos y nos quedamos lo dos solos .

ranma: si que apalearon a la pobre sakurahimeo7777.

akane(susurandole al oido):pues para evitar que ella dijera lo .. lo ...bueno lo que hicimos(un poco sonrojada)..le pedi que me ayudara a desaserme de kuno...y...ella lo tomo como un reto y el muy idiota no se pudo controlar ...

ranma(asustado) Y que le hizo.

akane: pues como kuno creia que sakurahimeo7777 era yo la abrazo y trato de besarla , pero menos mal que le preste mi mazo porque si no no se que habria pasado y asi se la paso toda la noche dandole con el mazo .

ranma: y kuno donde esta ?

akane: esa es la peor parte ya que cuando sakurahimeo7777 le pego le dio en un nervio que friza a la persona esta en una posicion muy indesente .

ranma: y cual es .

akane: mira detras de la capucha y lo veras

se ve a sakurahimeo7777 tratando de sacarse dos manos de los senos y maldiciendo maldito kuno , maldito kuno.

ranma: hasta cuando va a estar asi

akane: creo que por unas horas mas .

sakurahimeo7777: oye akane te tengo que preguntar algo.

akane: dime

sakurahimeo7777:como puedes mandar a kuno a volar.

akane: pues asi( y le da una pateda que sale volando y sakurahimeo7777 es liverada).

sakurahimeo7777:(con ojos a punto de llorar de la alegria) .muchas gracias akane , que buena amiga eres jamas voy a revelar que tu y ranma jugaron verdad o reto .

todos : COMO QUE VERDAD O RETO!!!!!

sakurahimeo7777: ay no otra vez.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

ya era de mañana y el so brillaba otra vez en China se vez a dos personas despertando al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares dando por hecho que el dia de hoy sera muy emocionante.

su: Linnakane despierta hija

akane: ya estoy despierta abuela

su : vamos a comenzar nuestro entrenamiento encontre un citio ideal y queda al pie de jusenkyo.

akane: esta bien abuela dejame ponerme mi ropa de entrenamiento (akane nota que sus ropas estan deterioradas y no sabe que hacer)

su: toma ponte esto , era de tu madre tambien ella lo usaba para entrenar.

akane: gracia abuela .

y tan pronto como akane se vistio se dirigieron al lugar al pie de jusenkyo , era un plano sumamente hermoso rodeado de posas y grandes bamboo en medio de cada fosa.

su : este es el inicio de jusenkyo y son las unicas posas que no se mezclaron con las otras entre estas esta la fosa de nuestra aldea . la fosa de la fortificacion y la fuerza de hombre .se cree que si uno cae en la fosa de fortificacion el unico cambio que tendrias es que seria fuerte pero si caes en la de fuerza de hombre te conviertes en hombre.

akane: entonces cual es cual .

su : aun no lo sabemos ya que nadie ha caido en estas fosas. pero en fin entrenaremos ahi cuando estes mas avanzada nosatras entrenatemos en aquel llano donde los bamboos so altos y no hay fosas para entrenar tu equilibrio luego entrenremos en el bosque de la aldea donde aprenderas a sentir presencias y por ultimo tendremos un enfrentamiento oficial en las pozas con el cual deberas usasr las tecnicas de nuestra aldea para derotar la supremacia femenina y restaurar la paz en ambas aldeas.

akane: muy bien abuela no te defaudare .

y asi el entrenamiento de akane comenzo en pocas semanas pudo cotrolar su equilibrio y domino mas las tecnias ataques sombra , asi que paso al bosque para poder encontrar y sentir presencias pero la semana para kane no tan solo habia sido dificil tanmbien la semana de ranma lo fue aun mas fuerte ya que entreno las tecnicas secretas saotome y las encontro muy efectivas , en las noches leia el diario de la mama de akane y trataba de desifar como deerotar el shishi ten ya que ;las demas tecnicas tenian un punto debil y el ya las se encontraba entrenando al otro lado del monte fenix lo cual le traia repente ranma piensa algo que no s le habia ocurrido.

ranma: pero si sere tonto estoy en china por que no busco jusenkyo me covierto en hombre y asi no prderia la contienda contra nadie ademas jusenkyo es n buen lugar para entrenar .

________________________________________________________________________

habian transcurrido varias semanas desde que akane domino las presencias con las jovenes de la aldea y se haia hecho amiga de muchas de ellas .

joven 1: linnakane , dime vas a entrenar en jusenkyo hoy .

akane : pues si voy a entrenar un poco antes de mi contienda con abuela .

joven2: akane , digo linnakane, no sabes cuanto te admiramos por eso .

akane: y eso por que ?

joven1: es que has dominado ess tecnicas en unas semanas mientras que a m=nosotras nos tomo años y ademas eres la mejor hermana que hemos tenido.

akane: muchas gracia amigas , quiero decir hermanas .

akane: entonces nos veremos a la cena

jovenes : de acuerdo.

y se ve a akane partiendo hacia jusenkyo

mientras tanto al otro lado de jusenkyo se ve a p-chan siendo corrido por ranma.

ranma: ven a ca ryoga como es posible que tu sabes donde esta akane y no me lo quieras enseñr .

p-chan:quiiiiii , quiiiiiiii.y le saca la lengua(lero ,lero J )

ranma quien agarra a p-chan por la bandana : ahora si p-chan vas a decirme donde esta...............

pero es unterumpido por un conocido abrazo amazonico

shampoo: nihao airen , airen venir a ver a shampoo. airen querer mucho a shampoo para venir a china.

ranma: shampoo sueltame , y yo he venido aqui par ser un hombre sde nuevo y recuperar a akane.

shampoo: como , por que importarte chica violentea del mazo cuando me tienes a mi .

ranma(muy serio) eso no te incumbe .

shampoo: no lo voy a permitir tu ser solo mio y yo no te he de soltar

de repente un mazo vuela por lols aires u ateriza en la cabeza de ranma dejandolo inconciente .

shampoo airen, airen, como ser podible que mazo de chica violenta llera aqui desde japon , ella tener una punteria .

cologne : shampoo por que no estas entrenando .

shampoo: que mala suerte , tendre que dejar a airen aquie se que pronto despertara .

y se ve a shampoom alejandose .

mientras tanto...................................

akane: como es podible que mi mazo se me resbalara y si heri a alguien ..

de repente akane ve a un joven de trenza tirado en el piso , a su mascota y a su mazo.

akane: oh dios mio lo mate .... dejame ver ... no ... no esta muerto pero sera mejoer que me lo llaeve a la aldea y lo cuide . vamos p-chan.

_______________________________________________________________________

en la aldea ranma empieza a reaccionar , pero se sorprende de que no esta donde deberia estar el deberia estar en jusenkyo pero se encuentra en una cabaña lena del aroma de una comida y esta a media luz y puede ver que alguien se le acerca y de da alimento .

akane: come necesitas reponer energia.

ranma: yo reconozco esa voz , pero es silenciado por la comida de la joven .

ranma: esto sabe bien que es ...

akane : es una de las recetas de mama es sopa de miso . tal vez nio la hayas probado a no ser que seas japones .

ranma: un minuto quien eres .

akane: bueno aui en la aldea mi nombre es linnakane , pero mi nombre japones es akane

ranma: akane , eres tu?

akane : eh , claro que soy akane y quien mas crees que soy , por cierto quien eres tu?

ranma: akane , no me recuerdas soy yo ranma tu prometido , acaso no recuerdas que tu padre y el miop nos comprometieron.

akane: ay no creo que te pege mas fuerte de lo que me imagine .

ranma: no akane yo te conosco y no es que este delirando tu padre se llamasoun tendo y tienes dos hermanas kasumi y nabiki y ellos viven en nerima.

akane: y eso como lo sabes nadie mas lo sabe solo mi abuela.

ranma: tal vez tu abuela o nose alguien te hizo que te olvidaras de mi usando algun shampoo o tecnica de presion.

akane (disgustandose): mi abuela no haria semejante cosa ademas yo no puedo tener airen hasta el gran torneo y eso sera muy pronto cuando logre vencer a las representantes de la supremacia femenina y restaurar mi si no te molesta debes descansarhas tenido un disa muy agotado y ademas siento que me estas diciendo la verdad por eso te perdono y quiero saber segun tu por entonces estoy aqui tal vez me puedas decir porque o que es lo que me falta parea estar completa.

ranma: primero dime lo que recuerdas porfavor .

akane(con una sonrisa) : muy bien mi nombre es akane aqui en la aldea me pusieron linnakane en honor a mi madre , recuerdo haber estado en japon con mi familia y mi abuela vino y una luz blanca y , luego estoy en la barcasa y luego abuela me pregunta que si se quien soy y le contesto soy akane represente de la supremacia ancestral y si soy amazona, de ahi a mis entrenamientos en jusenkyo y el bosque de las tinieblas y luego tu y ah mi cerdito p-chan en donde estara?

p-chan:(en los brazos de ranma) quiiii, quiiiiiiiiiiiii..

akane quien acaba de ver a su cerdo dice: si lo que dijistes es cierto que me conoces entonces tu venias a devolverme a p-chan .

ranma(pensando): por el momento le dire que era para devolverle a p-chan en lo que aberiguo que le ocurrio a akane: si a eso vine

akane quien se le acercale da un beso en la frente y le dice: gracias , ademas te di el beso del agradecimiento eso significa que nos volveremos a ver y siempre estare contigo mientras me necesites, pero por ahora puedes quedarte en mi aldea , si quieres duerme aqui , y te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras. por ahora descanza ven p-chan .

ranma(atonico) : pero que rayos cuando ella era asi de dulce , o no no le voy a permitir a ese cerdo dormir con akane.

en ese presiso instante ranma salio a ver donde se habia metido ryoga pero no lo encontro

ranma: tal parece que el muy cerdo se perdio , awwwwwwwww, mejor me voy a dormir .

la noche empezo a transcurrir y a eso de las tres de la mañana se ve akane caminando sonambula por la cabaña.a la mañana siguiente el sol alumbraba por la ventana y ranma y akane comenzaban a levantarse . ranma notaba que se sentia muy extraño se sentia como si estuviera durmiendo sobre una nube y muy calientita y sentia unos brazos a su alrededor un momento brazos pero de quien su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que era akane quien lo abrazaba y como lo tenia entre medio de sus dos......... ya saben .

ranma: que hara ella si me descubre aqui y asi se va a enojar y me va a golpear menjor me hago el dormido y espero el golpe .

pero no fue necesario que esperara tanto ya que akane abrio los ojos y al ver que no tenia a su cerdo si no a ranma saco su mazo para darle , ranma quien no tuvo tiempo de serar los ojos vio como akane saco el mazo y se detuvo .

ranma: pero que rayos , por que no me ha golpeado .

akane empujo a ranma guardo el mazo y le pidio disculpas.

akane: perdoname ranma es que creia que eras mi cerdo , pero como fue que yo llegue aqui si yo recuerdo haber dormido en mi cama.

ranma(quien recordo algo similar le paso cuando la durmieron con incienso)es que eres sonambula haces lo que estabas soñando , una vez lo hicistes.(pensando) mas bien varias veces.

akane: ya se te recompensare por la mala noche y el susto de que porpoco te doy con mi mazo con un buen desayuno aunque no se mucho de desayunos chinos solo japoneces.

a ranma se le cayo el mundo uno akane cocinaria , dos akane no golpeandolo definitivamente esta no era akane o tal vez si .

su:linnakane despieryta que es hora de tu ........ ah nos volvemos a ver jovencito

akane: se conocen ?

su : claro akane lo que pasa es que tu aun no lo recuerdas pero pronto lo haras

akane : o sea que si o conosco y si perdi la memoria .

su: bueno te lo explicare todo a su tiempo , primero lo primero va a entrenar , prepara tu desayuno y dejalo listo y luego entrenamos .

akane: si abuela .

su: (con una mirada picara) espero que no hallan hecho nada malo .

akane: ABUELA!!!!!

su : bueno meor me voy , te espero para entrenar .

akane: entendido , ranma por favor perdona a mi abuela ella no es asi ella es mas amable es solo que debemos ser fuertes por el bien de la supremacia.

ranma: cielos akane habla como una amazona.

akane: soy una amazona y estoy orgullosa de serlo ya que siempre quise ser como mama.

de repente se le llenaron los pojos de lagrimas y varios recuerdos fugaces cruzaron su mente .

ranma: akane estas bien?

akane: eh que me paso .

ranma: estabas a punto de llorar y te desmayastes .

akane : en serio estoy bien , debo ir a preparar el desayuno.

al oir la palabra desayuno a ranma le dieron ganas de salir coriendo pero de repente penso ella tal vez halla mejorado . una vez el desayuno estuvo listo lo tapo se cambio y se vistio .

akane : bueno si quieres puedes venir a entrenar conm,igo y luego desayunamos , no se por que pero algo dentro de mi me dice que sabes pelear.

ranma: claro que se soy el heredero de la secta saotome

dentro dela cabeza de akane se hizo un eco del nombre saotome seguido de unas imagenes muy comfusa ranma y ella corriendo para lo que parecia ser la escuela , la pelea de hielo , la pelea del talero.

ranma: akane, akane . me escuchas .

akane (quien volvio en si) : si creo que ya recuerdo algo de ti , recuerdo que siempre ibamos a la escuela y combatiamos juntos entonces tu eres mi amigo verdad?

ranma(un poco deprimido) si akane somos amigos .

akane: aiiiyaaaaaaaa!!! llegaremos tarde y hoy es mui encuentro en jusenkyo.

asi ranma y akane llegaron a las posas de jusenkyo y ranma se serciera de dos posas que no han sido dañadas .

ranma: oye akane que son esas posas .

akane: bueno una de las es la psa de fortificacion se dice que una de las mas fuertes de nuestra aldea callo alli y desde entonces toda mujer que caiga alli se tranfonma en un amujer fuerte y la otra es la fosa de la fuerza de hombre y si una mujer cae alli abtendra la fuerza de un hombre ya que se trasformara en uno .

ranma: al fin no volvere a convertirme en mujer , dime akane cual es la del hombre ahogado .

akane : nadie lo sabe a no ser que uno caga alli pero se dice que su efecto es permanente .

pero en fin debo enfrentar a mi abuela . puedes quedarte aqui observando y ya puden salir que las senti

todas: awwwwwwwwwww.

akane : se que estaban ahi desde hace rato

joven1: es que queriamos verte pero al ver al hombre en tu casa nosotras pensar en no interumpir .

Akane:YAI _ LING!!!!

yai:ya ya lo siento en fin sabes que una vez demuestres ser la mejor restauraras nuestro honor contra la supremacia femenina.

akane: lo se y no las defraudare .

se ve a una akane peleando contra su abuela con gran velocidad y presicion mientras las chicas hablaban de akane ranma logro enterarse de muchas cosas.

joven2: sabes linnakane a mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo y eso que no puede recordar mucho.

yai: si es cierto matriarca decirme que ella ya tener futuro airen escojido por padres .

joven3: en serio y que paso.

yai: pues cuando ir a contienda linnakane sentirse confundida entre vieja familia y nueva asi que al hacer shishi ten borrar la memoria mas importante y la mas que querrer.

Joven3: ella poder hacr tecnica prohibida shishi ten sin habersido entrenada por matriarca.?

yai:si ser cieto pero otra cosa tambien ser cierta ella no demostrar cariño a su futuro airen como siempre su familia hacer eso , ser celosa y violenta si otra querer quitar airen pero no demostrar amor hasta sentirse segura de su airen , matriarca decirme que eso le paso a linnakane y por eso sntirse vacia y busca pelear para saber si era eso su vacio o algo mas.

joven2: ser historia muy, muy triste pero no haber forma deella recordar .

yai: matriarca aun no saber pero tener esperanza ...

ranma: asi que eso le paso a akane ?

yai: y tu como saber verdadero nombre de linnakaneacaso tu ser su ......

no pudo terminar cuando una feroz amazona abalanzarse sobre ranma

shampooo: NIHAO RANMA!!!!

ranma: shampoo sueltame

shampoo: shampoo no soltar hasta que hacepteis ir en una cita conmigo .

pero no hubo repuesta de ranma ya que cierto mazo aterrizo en la cabeza de ranma per no lo dejo inconciente .shampoo se percato del mao y busco a kane y cuando la encontro la vio rara.

shamppo: por que interumpir chica violenta del mazo y porque vestir amazona.

akane: yo no soy chica vio...lo que sea mi nombre aqui es linnakane y tu ser una amazona de supremacia femenina y no tienes derecho a molestar a mi ... a mi......bueno no importa ademas tu estar inexpuesta ya que somos 5 contra una asi qe retirate .

shampoo: yo no aceptar ordenes ademas akane no saber que decir .

akane: como conoces mi nombre

shampoo: que pasar akane no recordar que tu ,chica de la espatula, chica loca y yo somos enemigas por que todas querer quedarse con airen.

akane ( de repente akane em[pieza a recordar todo): yo soy akane tendo y fui prometida con ranma saotome para unir nuestras escuelas de combae libre , tu ser prometida de ranma solo por tu ley , kodachi se autoproclamo prometida y ukyo fue un acuerdo de sus yo soy amazona de loa supremacia ansestral y mi madre lo fue ....

shampoo se quedo sin habla :co..co...mo .. que....tu...ser.....amazona..quien....ser ....tu....madre.

akane: LINN o mejor dicho MIDORI TENDO

a shampo se le frizo el corazon a tal grado que solto a ranma y se dirigo hacia akane:asi(con lagrimas en los ojos) que mama murio enfrentandose a la tuya .

akane: no entiendo .

su: ya xian pu vete no quiero que ella lo sepa , ademas fue tu madre la que reto ella sabia a lo que se atenia tanto tu madre como la de akane.

shampoo: no no lo hare ahora que se que supremacia mato a mama no la dejare descansar y tomare venganza contigo akane . y se dirigio hacia akane para darle el beso de la muerte pero justo cuando cerro los ojos para darselo ranma lo intercepto y al shamppo abrirlos se llevo la sorpresa.

akane: shampoo , que has hecho, como pudiste .

shampoo: yo no querer no , no a airen .

ranma: que , que significa.

su: que shampoo ha roto su ley a darte el beso de la muerte y por ello ella debe pagar con la muerte , a no ser que una de nosotras la desafie para que ella no morir .

akane no hizo esperar ni un minuto mas y le dio el beso de la muerte a shampoo: shampoo te doy el beso del desafio para que puedas vivir aunque sea ratando de matarnos no quiero que mueras a pesar que siempre peleamos a pesar que nuestras madres murieron en ese mismo encuentro debemos pararlo ya . con este desafio exijo algo a cambio.

shampoo: que es lo que tu exijir a airen eso nunca .

akane : no shampo el fin de la guerra entre supremacias la que pierda debera someterse a la otra como representantes que somos .

shampoo: acepto y como estoy segura de que yo ganar si tu perder airen ser mio y si tu ganar.

akane: ranma sera solo mi prometido y mi supremacia les enseñara nuestas costumbres.

shampoo: yo irme enviare carta de reto para que supremacias ver quien gana y todos deben ver .

su: muy bien asi sera .

una vez shampoo se fue y el entrenamiento fue interumpido todas regresaron a la aldea dejando a ranma y akane para hablar.

ranma: por que lo hiciste .

akane: acaso no lo ves ranma ya es hora que todo esto termine ylo mismo pregunto por que lo hiciste .

ranma: para evitar que shampoo te matara.

akane: ranma, gracias ( y saca su mazo y le da un suave golpe en la cabeza).

ranma: y ahora por que me pegas.

akane:por lo de esta mañana bleah!!ya vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre a y no creas que ya no se cocinar .

ranma :una pregunta ya recuerdas todo .

akane: claro que si tonto solo necesitaba poner mi mente en orden y ya quiero que todo acabe extraño a mi familia .

ranma: entonces volvistes a ser la misma marimaco , kawaiikune de siempre .

akane(con aura azul) RANMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.

ranma se le acerca y le dice : era broma akane queria saber si en relidad me recordabas .

akane: pues aqui hay algo para que no se te :

ranma: auch ese me dolio .

akane : esta bien si ese te dolio este te va a gustar.

akane se le empieza a acercar a ranma y la da un sua ve beso en la boca .ranma a principio se sintio en las nuves pero luego cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar luego de eso se separaron por cierto estomago despertador .\

ranma: grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

akane: valla que tienes hambre sera mejor que comas y no te preocupes ya lo prove y esta comestible.

ranma:eso espero (pensando)pero que inoportuno es mi estomago por que no esperaste un poquito mas .

ya legado al la cabaña le sirve a ranma y se sirve a si misma .

akane: siquieres empiezo yo , tengo mucha hambre como para pelear.

ranma observaba akane que comia como si nada , tal vez no este mal , ranma introdujo un poco de bocado a la boca y se sorprendio estaba bien mas que bien delicioso que hasta repitio.

ranma: no lo puedo creer quien te enseño a cocinar asi ..

akane: no se si me lo vallas a creer pero fue mama .

ranma: pero como

akane : pues veras yo la puedo ver , pero solamente si estoy inconciente ella me dijo el secreto de su cocina y jamas lo olvidare.

ranma: y cual es?

akane: ( un poco sonrojada) pues.................es......e..l............a...mo...r....preparar la comida para alguien a quien se a..a...am..a..

ranma: cielos me hubiera gustado conocerla.

akane: tal vez algun dia la puedas ver ....

tal vez...

_____________________

_____________________

continuara........................

_____________________

å hola mis amigos que tal les gusto espero que si , estuve chequeando por ahi muchos fics y debo felicitar a iori saotome por su fic ilusiones que va por el capitulo 8 sigue asi ese fic esta genial a queen warrior por sus omoaque que me hicieron reir y me inspiraron a hacer lo mismo y para aquellos que le gusta la comedia leanse los fics de carlos con los bloopers de cada episodio entre estos , bloopers de el panda pintado y bloopers de la salsa de amor y a los creadores a de akane carcaptor sigan con lo suyo que yo seguire leyendo y se me olvidaba el que se esta convirtiendo en mi favorito original ganster ganbate hitomi saotome . bueno el siguiente fic sera ......................

no se ................solo bromeo bueno el desafio va en pie y empieza el reto quien ganara shampoo o akane y que es esto ranma reta a la vieja de cologne para que no pelee contra akane . nos veremos pronto

para mas fanfictions tambien chequeen este web site .com/ranma


	8. el reto , la mama de akane reaparece

sakura-chan: hola mis amigos , bueno bueno falta mucho para la filmacion asi que tiene suficiente tiempo para prepararse y hacer otras cositas

todos : SAKURAHIMEO7777!!!!!

akane: sakurahimeo7777 no lo pense de ti , yo pensaria eso de ranma pero de ti.

ranma:pensar que cosa?

akane: no te hagas pervertido .

sakurahimeo7777: bueno , bueno , dejemolos ahi sin discutir ya ok! y disfuten de su tiempo que solo tienen 30 minutos .

 25 minutos despues... .

sakurahimeo7777 la puerta del camerino de ranma y akane : (toc, toc , creak , habriendo la puerta) ranma , akane perdonen es que venia a decirles que tienen tan solo 5 minu......AAAAHHHH!!!!.

ranma y akane: QUE!!!!!!.

sakurahimeo7777: felicidades!!!

ranma : por que nos felicitas?

sakurahimeo7777: es que por fin estan muyyyyyyyyy juntitos y agaraditos de manoJ .

(ranma y akane se sonrojan y sueltan su agarre)

sakurahimeo7777: Ay vamos no lo dicimulen no lo voy a decir a nadie .

ranma: si claro como no tal y como hicistes la otra vez que jugamos la botellita.

sakurahimeo7777: ahhhh a si que lo admites ?

ranma: yo.. que .. no tengo que admitir nada , ademas quien queria estar...

akane y sakurahimeo7777: si ya lo sabemos , quien queria estar con una kawaiikune.

ranma: que conste que yo no lo he dicho , ademas esa era mi linea robonas .

sakurahimeo7777: queras decir copionas .

akane: o ladronas .

sakurahimeo7777: bueno , bueno , necesito que me ayuden a llamar a los demas , me acompañan .

ambos: si claro.

( se acercan al camerino que comparten hapossai y cologne , estan a punto de tocar cuando escuchan algo muy inusual).

happy: vamos cologne , hacen anos que no lo hacemos y sera divertido .

cologne: mmm, no estoy segura ya sabes que paso la ultima vez que lo hicimos ...

(sakurahimeo7777 , ranma y akane se quedan de piedra al escuchar esto cuando recobran la cordura dicen )

sakura: ustedes oyeron lo que yo creo que oi.

ranma: acaso eso dos estan planeando hacer eso...( con cara de asco)

akane: ( con la misma cara que ranma) : parece que si.

sakurahimeo7777 : mejor paramos esto antes de que empiezen y se arruine la filmacion ( toc, toc), cologne , hapossai podemos pasar.

happy: chi , shakurita pueden pasar.

(sakurahimeo7777, ranma y akane entran)

sakurahimeo7777: no es por nada pero que es lo que estaban ustedes planeando hacer ya que hablaron tan alto que.....

(cologne y happy sonrojados): bueno es que.........

cologne : es que happy quiere que hagamos algo que no estoy segura que deberiamos hacer.

ranma y akane ( asustados de lo que podria ser) QUE COSA?

happy : bueno le dije a cologne que...( happy jugando con los dedos).

sakurahimeo7777 ( ansiosa) QUE COSA?

happy y cologne: ES QUE QUEREMOS HACER LA NOCHE DEL OGRO.

ranma akaney sakurahimeo7777 : (aliviados ) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

ranma : y bien quien sera el ogro , la ultima vez fui yo.

cologne : ese es el problema no sabemos quien sera.

akane: y cual es el premio , segun lo que me conto ranma el premio fue una coleccion de ropa intima.

(happy y cologne sonrojados)

happy : bueno esta vez el perdedor hara todo lo que el ganador quiera por una semana.

ranma y compañia( quienes aparecieron de la nada y escucharon) es serio

cologne y happy : si en serio .

(ranma y akane se miran ya que saben lo que les va a pasar)

kuno : saldre con la choca de fuego y con akane.

ryoga(pensando ) saldre con akane una semana .

moosse : shampoo , saldra conmigo.

kodachi: HOHOHOHOHO!!! ranma -sama sera solo para mi.

soun y genma : ( con su tipica rutina del abrazo) UNIREMOS NUESTRAS FAMILIAS buaaaaaa, ( lagrimas a cantaros^ ).

ukio : pero donde esta ran-chan.

shampoo: airen donde irte sin shampoo.

ukio: todo esto es tu culpa kodachi por tu estupido grito ranchan se ha ido.

shampoo: ser culpa de chicaloca y chica de la espatula que airen irse.

BING BANG BOOM ( se ha formado la pelea del siglo con mures gatos , teteras volando , listones a lo loco y espatulas pegando a la gente contra las paredes)

mientras tanto....

Sakurahimeo7777: fuif!!! de la que se salvaron menos mal que tenemos salidas secretas sino quien sabe que les hubiera pasado , pero bueno quedensen en mi camerino y no se muevan yo les avisare cuando pase el peligro .

ranma: como sabes que este lugar es seguro .

akane : ademas siempre nos encuentran .

sakurahimeo7777: a cierto se me olvidava ponganse estos parchos en la ropa .

ranma( dudoso) para que son.

sakurahimeo7777: ah estos me los dio clogne dice que alejan los problemas mientras la persona los use , iba a usarlos para alejar asi a kuno pero veo que los necesitan.

akane: muchas gracias sakura.

sakurahimeo7777: de nada ,ahora sime disculpan tengo que ponerle estos parchos a shampoo y a ukio par que se confiesen de una vez confiecen quien fue la de la idea de poner agua de jusenkyo en la pecera.

(ranma y akane con una gota de verguenza)"_"S S S S S S .

sakurahimeo7777: bueno bueno dejen la pelea que les tengo algo de regalo . vamos ponganse todos este parcho en la ropa para ver como les queda.

cologne : oye sakurahimeo7777 hablando de parchos que hicistes con los parchos que te di , los parchos del amor.

sakurahimeo7777: creo que se los di a shampoo.

shampoo: visabuela usted creer que estos ser parchos del amor.

cologne : no estos no son , a ver (cologne revisa a cada uno). no ninguno lo tiene donde los tienes sakura.

sakurahimeo7777: a ver tenia 7 parchos les di 1 a shampoo , otro a ryoga uno a ukio uno a moose uno lo tengo yo y les di uno a ........AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDE SER!!!

todos : QUE....

sakurahimeo7777: disculpenme( y sale corriendo hacia su camerino) no puede ser no no a ellos esto no era parte del plan espero que no haya pasado nada sino tendremos una version del camasutra hentaii en el camerino. ( sakurahimeo7777 llega) BLAM!! RANMA , AKANE !! creo que llege tarde o talvez no( se ve a ranma y akane durmiendo con ropa ) menos mal que se durmieron mejor les quito los parchos antes de que causen problemas .p(pero nota algo raro) mmm que raro los parchos no estan en la ropa sino en el piso a lo mejor se les cayo , bueno sera mejor que salga de aqui ya que cuando despierten seguro escuhare....( no hizo falta ya que akane se desperto) .

akane : RANMA , QUE HACES SOBRE MI , VAS A VOLARRR!!

ranma: NO ESPERA AKANE FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO

akane: RANMA, NO BAKAAAAA!!! bloomm , se ve a ranma volando por la ventana.

KAWAIKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!.

________________________________________________________________________

EL RETO , LA MAMA DE AKANE REAPARECE.

ranma se encontraba en la cabaña de akane , la cual pertenecia a su madre , ranma aun no podia creer lo que habia pasado esa mañana , eran demaciadas emociones para un solo dia , primero se entera de que akane habia perdido la memoria a causa del shishiten , luego aparece shampoo y la cosa no acaba ahi sino que el misterio de la muerte de la mama de akane fue revelado que entre las dos su contienda ambas murieron .y lo pueor de todo que shmpoo rompio sus leyes dandole el beso de la muerte a ranma.

Ranma: y pensar que si no hubiera estado alli akane hubiera obtenido el beso de la muerte notan solo eso , que fue ,lo que hizo akane dijo que le dio el beso del desafio , pero que significa esto ,ha sabido que akane es orgullosa y todo pero jamas pense que fuera tan dulce , hablando de dulce (se sonroja) como fue eso de que akane me beso , si no hubiera sido por mi estomago , pero que digo desde cuando akane es asi , no sera que esta bajo el efecto del shishiten todavia.

akane: ranma, ranma , despierta estas en la luna pareces pensativo.

ranma: ah que , lo siento akane .

akane: has estado cayado desde que llegamos a la cabaña .

ranma: es que he estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy .

akane : bueno , primero lo primero vamos a comer que tengo hambre por el entrenamiento de horita con mui abuela .

ranma mira la comida con dudas .

akane : ah ya se lo que piensas y te digo que ya se cocinar

y si no me crees empezare a comer.

ranma mira como akane come sin ninguan señal de repulsion o asco( tal vez este comestible .ranma introduce el alimento eln la boca mientras lo hace akane lo mira y espera a que lo dijiera, mientras lo empieza a probar aparece un pequeño rayito surcando la mente de ranma .

ranma: esto es ... esto ... esta normal inclusive delicioso casi igual que kasumi o hasta mejor . coho aplenjiste .

akane: no hables con la boca llena que no sabes que es de mala educacion.

ranma: lo siento, como aprendiste .

akane: Bueno , pues veras , .. fue gracias a mama ..

ranma: pero como ?

akane : pues veras es que la puedo ver cada vez que estoy inconciente .

ranma: no te entiendo que tiene que ver eso con como cocines .

akane: pues veras te voy a contar la primera vez que la vi fue antes de que abuela me venciera y me dijo que perderia pero que no me rindiera , la segunda vez fue cuando hice el shishio ten que fue cuando perdi la memoria y al ver a mama que medijo que seria una amazona como ella adquiri ese conocimiento. las demas veces fue en un intento por cocinar que cocine horrible y mama me dijo el secreto de como cocinar .

ranma: y cual es.

akane ...bue...bueno ... es ..e..l a..mo...r.. el cocinar para la persona amada.a principio cocinaba para agradar a mi abuela y a mi madre , luego fue por otra razon la cual no sabia hasta que recobre la memoria .

ranma: y cual fue?

akane : bueno , no importa , ranma quieres mas ?

ranma: claro , me alegro que la allas podido ver veo que eso te hace feliz.

akane : si me hace muy feliz .

ranma: tu papa y tus hermanas dicen que tu te pareces a ella.

akane : si es cierto , solo en lo fisico ya que casumi heredo su am,abilidad , nabiki su sabiduria y yo ...

ranma: su caracter y uno muy malo .

akane: que dijistes ....

ranma: no,no,no, nada solo que me gustaria haberla conocido.

akane: no te preocupes ya la conoceras .

ranma: huh?

akane: tal vez ....

ranma: un minuto explicate.

akane: bueno te explico todo ocurrio en el bosque de la oscuridad cuando....

flashback.

se ve akane en su uniforme de amazona con su abuela .

su : bueno hoy entrenaras en el bosque de las sombras o mejor conocido como el bosque de la oscuridad.

akane: por que se le llama asi .

su:ya que aqui descansan las almas de los guerreros y guerreras de la supremacia .te lo advierto tal vez aqui te tengas que enfrentar a lo que mas temas .

akane : yo no le temo a nada , recuerda que soy amazona , no debemos temer a nada por el bien de la supremacia .

pero no fue asi ranma alli si enfrenyte mis peores miedos a medida que me iba adentrando en el bosque mas rivales tenia hasta que entre a un arbol , el cual era mi prueba final y a que no adivinas co quien me tuve que enfrentar .

Ranma: no lo se conquien .

los ojos de akane se aguaron , me tuve que enfrentar a mi propia madre .

ranma: queeeee. como es posible .

akane : pues asi como lo oyes a mi madre , al ser que mas amo , aprincipio no podia con ella ya que apesar que era mi madre tambien era muy fuerte . hasta que una tarde ...

midori : ah veo que vuelves de nuevo mi pequeña akane.

akane: mama , sabes que no quiero hacerte daño .

midori : lo se mi ni4a pero debes ser fuerte , ademas solo soy un espiritu no me haras da4o , y si no lo haces , si no me derotas estare desepcionada de ti y pensar que mi hija era una amazona.

akane:SOY UNA AMAZONA!!

midori : ENTONCES DEMUESTRAMELO!!!

y no fue hasta que la derote que me pasaron al siguiente nivel , pero yo iba al bosque a hablar con mam y fue asi como mama me ensño a cocinar ya que para ir al bosque debes vivir en el y cocinar por ti misma ella me viitaba y me ayudaba y fue asi coo me enseño.

ranma: no lo puedo creer , por eso dijistes que algun dia la vere .

akane : sip , pensaba en que hoy la fueramos a ver , solo que para tu entrar ese es el problema .

ranma: por que?

akane: los espiritus del bosque te atacaran pensando que eres uno mas de los que va a entrenar y hasta que no logres llgar hasta el nivel de mama no podras pasar y que mam es la mas fuerte de todos ellos .

ranma: no estaria mal me hace falta un poco de entrenamiento.

akane: bueno pues iremos al atardecer .

ranma: bueno y porque no ahora .

akane: ranma ,no sea presumido tienes que esperar al atardecer para poder entrar al bosque es una regla.

Ranma: awwnn , esta bien , pero tego otra duda explicame eso de tus luyes y besos.

akane(sonrojada): pues veras , si te refieres al lo de shampoo , te lo explico en esta tribu nuestra ley es la union , a diferencia de la de shampoo si una mujer nos vence , automaticamente se vuelve nuestra hermana y/o si no se quiere unir nosotras le debemos algo , y tratamos de recompenzarla lo mas rapido posible con nuestra amistad , si un hombre nos derota se vuelve hermano , o en mayores planes prometido ya que aui la ley dice que para tener esposo debes ganar el gran torneo , en cuanto a los besos cada uno tiene su funcion un beso en la frente , es el beso de agradecimiento que significa que se volveran a ver , un beso en la mejilla es el beso del desafio el cual retas a la persona a la cual sera tu rival o rompes algun incimplimiento de esta persona en el caso de shampoo lo que hice fue que rompi el incumplimiento de ella al besarte y a su vez la rete para de una vez terminar la absurda pelea de supremacias y el ...be..beso en laboca ..significa....un agradecimiento maximo como un premio a una persona normalmente se le da a los hombres par premiar o agradecer alguna accion . el segundo beso que es en la mejilla en los hombres tambien piuede interpretarse como un agradecimiento.

ranma: y se puede saber por que me besaste ya que segun tu era como un premio .

akane: presumido solo te lo di par agrdeserte por intercectar el beso de la muerte de shampoo y por el incidente de esta mañana no sabia que pudiera ser sonambula .

de repente las aldeanas de la villa junto con su llegan a la cabaña de akane.

aldeana1: linnakane , linnakane , urgente llegar flecha de tribu retadora .

su: al parcer mi niña ya fijaron fecha y lugar .

akane : abuela que dice la carta .

su : decir , en reclamo de la supremacia femenina que nuestra segunda al mando xian pu romper regla al dar beso de la muerte , y tribu dar beso de reto , beso de la muerte clausurdo , pero el reto ser en jusenkyo sobre bamboas la primera en caer perder y enfrentarse a lider de supremacia y si supremacia perder adquirir reglas de la ganadora firmado koh long, xian pu y consejo de supremacia femenina.

yai_ling: no ser justo si linnakane perdiera no tansolo perder nosotras sino que adquirir maldicion no se justo .

ranma: ella tiene razon no es justo a demas si akane vence a shampoo , tendria que enfrentarse a la abuela y creanme ella es mas fuerte .

su: que sugieres futuro airen de linnakane.

todas : queeeeeeeee!!!!!

ranma: bueno , que sea dos contra dos !

su: muy bien pensado , entonces sera linnakane y yo conmo jefa de la supremacia .

ranma: esta segura sino yo...

su : muy segura nunca dudes de nuestra familia ademas no nos rendimos facilmentye sin dar pelea

ranma: ahora veo de donde salio akane de terca como una mula(plat) su y akane le han dado no uno sino dos mazasos a ranma.

ranma: y por que me pegan

akane: por presumido.

su: no vuelvas a decir eso sobre la tequedad .

ranma: ( pensando) y yo que pensaba que akane pegaba muy duro no me inmagino como la mamade akane le pegaba a su marido.

mientras tanto akane fue separada de ranma por sus compañeras de la tribu.

aldeana1: oye ese ser tu futuro airen

akane: si lo es .

yai_ling: como llamarse

akane: el se llama ranma , ranma saotome.

aldeana2: como conocerse

akane: nuestros padres nos prometieron .

yai_ling:y que mas hacer con el ademas de besarse.

akane: YAI!! no lo puedo creer , yo nunca lo he besado , en serio no me miren asi lo del beso de esta mañana fue par agradecer lo que hizo , ademas el es arrogante y se cree el mejor solo por que es el mejor artista marcial.( nota de la autora: valla akane ya era hora que aclararas eso bueno sigamos).

Yai_ling: o sea el ser mas fuerte que tu

akane: bueno lo es .

aldeana1: pero tu entenar des estar a su altura o mas .

akane : eso no lo se pero pronto lo averiguare.

mientras tanto una figura en las sombras obsevaba lo que ocurria entornon a la contienda una persona mayor , con el pelo ondulado , no se sabia que tan largo era solo se sabia que estaba encapuchada . pronto muy pronto sera el fin de estas dos supremacias tal y vcomo la guerra la inicie asi al voy a terminar jajajaja..

extraño: nunca lo voy a olvidar como ambas tribus me rechazaron y como jure tomar venganza , miralos ahora las dos tribus siendo tontos. jajajaja.

habia pasado casi todo el dia y ya estaba atardeciendo , despues de la platica de akane con sus" hermanas " de la tribu y tratando de safarlas de ranma akane lo llevo al bosque de las sombras .

akane : bueno ranma preparate .

ranma: para que ?

akane: pues para pelear las sombras nos atacaran.

ranma: nos?

akane: pues claro les pedi que tambien me atacaran ya que pronto sera mi contienda y no hay nada que mas les uste que pelear , estas listo .

ranma : yo siempre estoy listo es primero estuyo , el segundo es mio y asi nos rotamos.

sombra1: ohh nuevo huesped preparate

ranma: aqui voy katsu tenshi amaguriken( truco delas castañas calientes).

sombra1:sorprendente pero no lo suficiente shishiho kodan ( rugido de leon)

ranma : que rayos (pensando) piensa en algo positivo el encontrar a akane y el beso , rugido del tigre .

sombra : que aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!.

akane : muy bien lo lograstes ,ahora me toca a mi .

ranma: akane , ese es el primero

akane : pues si me tomo varios dias derrotarlo y aprender el rugido del tigre .

ranma:QUEE!! lo sabes hacer

akane : claro que lo se no te creas este bosque es excelente para entrenar ya veras .

sombra2: oh pero si es la hija de linn de nuevo por lo que veo tienes contienda pronto asi que dame lo mejor que yo lo hare tambien .

akane : comensemos.

sombra2: ataque sombra.

akane junta sus manos como si estuviera lista par soltar algun tipo de energia y se ve rodeada de una energia la cual va cojiendo una form,a de animal .

akane : FENIX ANIMA KEN!!!!!

sombra2: oh no aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!.

y desaparecio.

ranma: cielos akane que fue eso ?

akane : es el anima ken . es transformar tu energia en la firma de un amimal la cual te sirve como escudo y la controlas como puedas.

ranma : ya veo te has vuelto muy fuerte y si no me equivoco estas al mismo nivel que yo .

akane : vamos a provar .

ranma: akane sabes que jamas te golpearia .

akane : tarde o temprano lo haras si quieres tu premio.

ranma: de que clase de premio hablamos .

akane : este es el trato una vez termine todo esto pelearas conmigo si tu ganas te dare el nanichuan y seras un hombre completo y si tu pierde pues ....me enseñaras todas las tecnicas nuevas que aprendistes aqui .te gusta la idea ?

ranma: bueno si pero ...

akane: que bien , solo prometeme que tendremos un duelo despues que todo esto termine.

ranma: y cuando sera ese cuando termine.

akane: pues sera despues del torneo de la supremacia .

ranma: akane , sabes que no te lastimare cierto , asi que ...

akane: asi que que .. vamos ranma si no peleas conmigo me vas a demostrsr que eres un cobarde y que no eres hombre( nota: UUUUHH akane tentando la hombria de ranma eso si es nuevo).

ranma: por supuesto que soy hombre y solo para que veas que no tengto miendo acepto el reto y si pierdes no tan solo me daras el nanichuan sino que tendras que ser amable conmigo y me escucharas cuando yo te lo pida .

akane : eso no es justo .

ranma: que pasa , la pequeña akane tiene miedo a perder ( en un tono burlon) .

akane: yo no tengo miedo , esta bien acepto , ya vers te voy a vencer y lo vas a lamentar .

de repente aparece:

midori: valla , valla , my pequeña akane discutiendo eso es algo que no habia visto .

akane: mama.

ranma: ella es tu madre?

midori: asi es pequeño ranma.

ranma: como sabes mi nombre .

midori : no se si te lo han dicho pero yo se el convenio que hicieron mi esposo y tu padre y nos mantuvieron al tnto de tu nacimiento.

ranma se pone a recordar parte de lo que leyo en su diario y ve que es cierto , luego se pone a mirar tanto a akane como a su madre y ven el parecido.

ranma: pero si es verdad lo que dicen tus hermanas te pareces ficicamente a tu madre.

midori : no tan solo eso sino que tambien heredo mi caracter .

ranma: ni que se diga , todos los dias tengo que soportar a esta marimacho..

akane(con aura azul) RANMAAA,TOMA ESTO BLAM!!!!!!

se ve a midori riendose .

midori: JAJAJAJAJA!!!! que divertido es verlos a ustedes dos peleando .

ranma: no le veo la risa.

midori : lo que pasa es que me recuerdan cuando yo era joven y soun era coqueteado por una mujer como yo le daba a mazazos y cuando nos poniamos a discutir por la comida ya que a principio no me salia .jajajaja.

akane: mama tu le dabas a papa ?

midori: pues claro como crees que el desarollo el ataque serpiente si no fue de las tantas veces que yo lo hacia .

ranma: el ataque serpiente ?

midori : no se si lo has visto pero cuando mi querido airen soun se enojaba grita el nombre de uno y la persona parece una especie de oni con el movimiento de la lengua de la serpiente.

akane: si claro que lo hace especialmente con ranma, mama , siempre que me le escapo o discutimos le grita ( haciendo una imitacion de soun) RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

midori: te falta mas practica akane para poder hacerlo .

ranma: uy que susto eso si que asusta .

entre ranma akane y midori se las pasan hyablando de las cosas pasadas y de lo mas reciente que ha ocurrido sobre el reto y cosas mas.

midori : akane, necesito hablar con ranma a solas ademas tienes que preparar la cena para ranma .

akane: esta bien mama , nos veremos .

una vez akane se fue midori se dispuso a hablar.

midori: ranma por lo que he visto y me has contado te debo demaciado ya que akane ha madurado y se ve que supero mi perdida , se que tu la amas verdad.

ranma: bueno yo....

midori: entiendo no me lo digas, solo te voy a revelar algo que no pude escribir en mi diario ya que el aliento de vida no me alcanzo a ser suficiente .hace mucho tiempo ambas supremacias vivian en armonia sin ninguna disputa hasta que llegaro ellos .

ranma: ellos quienes son ellos?

midori : los causantes de la guerra de supremacias , veras lilian pu y yo eramos amigas y rivales a la vez .

ranma: no entiendo .

lian pu: pues veras a principio eramos rivales por ser de supremacias diferentes pero luego fuimos amigas de entrenamiento y ganamos las guerras por nuestra tribu.

ranma: quien es usted .

lilian pu: soy la mma de xian pu , lilian pu .

ranma: la mama de xian pu.

midori : asi es , lo que ocurrio es que en la tribu de la supremacia femenina habia una persona que queria la guera entre las supremacia , no sabiamos el porque solo que queria que ambas se destruyeran asui que cuando parti a japon le prometi a lilian que estariamos en contacto y que no se olvidara de nuestro encuentro amistoso , pero algo salio mal uno de ello s tomo la carta que le envie a lilian y se la entrego cambiada y creyeron que erea un reto para saber vaul supremacia era la mas fuerte y asi comenzo la guerra ,cuano habia llegado el encuentro las dos peleamos con normalidad como siempre lo haciamos pero alguie no se sabe de donde lanzo un ataque que termino matando a lilian y ami dejandome muy mal herida este ser envio los resultados de estra pelea la muerte de ambas y asi la llama de furia crecio .lo intente escribir pero no pude por eso no quiero que esas dos peleen a muerte , quiero que al primer indicio de pelea a muerte intrfieras llevando a xian pu aqui para que vea a su madre y ella le explique la verdad .

ranma : entiendo , pero no cree usted que seria bueno que akane lo sepa.

midori: ella lo sabe y esta buscando al responsable y se que va a interferir otra vez.

y midori estaba en lo cierto ya que esa misma noche el exraño se acerco a la villa y busco a su :

su : quien esta ahi.

estraño: solo una persona que viene a saldar una cuanta pendiente .

su: sal de las sombras muestrate .

extraño: no hace falta solo sabras que soy tu enemigo y nada mas .

su : si cress que me mataras tan faciolmete estas muy equivocado .

extraño : no es necesario matarte solo alimentar aquelos que lo necesitan para que su espiritu de pelea crezca .

su: esta loco y por tratar de atacarmje recibe esto HIRYU SHOTEN NO MAKI.

extraño: eso es todo lo que puedes hacer HYRYU SHOTEN HA A SU MAXIMA POTENCIA .

su : NO PUEDE SER NO OOOOOOOOOOO!!!BOOOM.

ranma : que fue eso

midori : ha comenzado .

lilian pu : debes detenerlo ahora antes de que sea demaciado tarde .

mientras tanto....

akane : esa explosion provino de la cabaña de abuela , acso , no no puede ser , debo llegar lo mas rapido posible .

extraño: JAJAJA pensastes que podias conmigo

pronto todos los aldeanos se reunieron en el citio de la explocion

akane: abuela , abuela , estas bien ?

ranma: ella esta bien solo esta inconciente.

extraño : ella creer que poder derotar a la gran supremacia femenina .

Yai_ling : quien ser tu

extraña: YO SER XIAN PU LINNAKANE MAÑANA SER TU FIN

akane: tu no ser shampoo, mentirosa.

extraña : y por que pensar eso .

akane :pues por que xian pu no conoce mi nombre amazona y no has hecho algo usual que ella hace.

extraña : y que podria ser.

ranma: como saber quien soy yo .

extraña: tu ser futuro airen de linnakane y yo matarte .

ranma: akane , es cierto ella no es xian pu ya que xian pu sabe que yo la derote y que por sus leyes ella no puede matarme y ella no me llamo airen de ella sino del nombre amazona de akane , ademas xian pu sabe el vedadero nombre de akane.

extraña: rayos , esta bien si no saber quien soy pero ella estar fuera de combate para la gran contienda mañana asi que linnakane pelear sola y perder .

ranma: eso no sera asi ya que yo peleare en lugar de su abuela.

todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!.

extraña : crees poder derotar a la vieja y a su nieta jajjaja, eso es algo que me guataria verte intentar , si acaso las derotas te enfrentaras a mi .

ranma: que asi sea , mañana en yusenkyo.

extraña: espera tu derota joven tonto .

akane: al menos dinos tu nombre o a caso no tienes cobarde .

extraña : nadie me llama cobarde insolente , pero si ese es tu deceo final conocer el nombre de la que mato a tu madre y a lilian pu mi nombre es.....mirian ling tao .

su: tiu estar borada de esta tribu y tribu joketsu por desobedecer y desonrar a nuestros ancestros ,a si que mi niña morir a tus manos yo asegurar que tu no ser feliz ni alcanzar el bosque de la oscuridad como decanso ..

mirian: no se preocupe matriarca despuies de mañana no habra supremacia .jajaja.

ranma: espara no huyas .

pero ya la joven se habia ido.

yao_ling: que hacer mañana ser encuentro

su: no alternativa ranma tomara mi lugar y a partir de ahora el ser nuestro hermano por ser futuro airen de akane y por que eldemostrar lealtad de honor tendra nombre de amazon de Lan-Ma(caballo salvaje) .

ranma: muchas gracias , su.

su: bueno : yo no tener donde dormir asi que ir a dormir con fa y curar heridas , descansar mis valiente , amanecer encuentro.

akane: buen abuela pero estar segura de no querer quedarse en mi cabaña .

su: muy segura ademas necesitar descansar y yo tener dolor y quejarme toda la noche y no dejarlos dormir .

ranma: pero si cambia de opinion nos avisan .

akane y ranma y los demas aldeanos se dirigen a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar .

akane: no lo puedo creer la asecina de mi mama esta viva y quiere destruir la herencia de nuestras madres , no se lo voy a permitir , esto no se lo voy a permitir .

ranma: ni yo mismo lo puedo creer y eso que tu mama me lo dijo.

al legar a al cabaña.

akane : ranma que haces no me digas que vas a dormir en el piso sin furton.

ranma: lo que para es que no encuentro mi furton y tendre que dormir en el piso .

akane : te vas a enfermar , hoy harte una ecepcion pero no se te ocurra intentar nada pervertido, hoy vas a dormir conmigo.

ranma: QUEEEEEEEE!!!

akane: tranquilo es un furton doble tendras suficiente espacio para dormir sin tocarme .

ranma: no es eso es que yo no he.....

akane: ahhh ya se lo que pas aes que te da miendop dormir con una chica por lo que te ha pasado con shampoo.

ranma: no tengo miedo.

akane: entonces

ranma: no es corecto hasta que estemos casados.

akane : asi que te quieres casar conmigo .

ranma: yo nunca he....

akane: ya , ya ranma ya lo se no soy tan bonita como tus otras prometidas y se que no me haras nada por que tu hombria te lo impide , ni siquiera podrias besarme ya que hasta en eso soy repulsiva.

ranam: no es cierto la razon por la que no te he besado es que ... como te dije aquella vez que casi lo hago .

akane: cuando ?

ranma: despues que el estupido de mikado me beso .

akane: si ya recuerdo tou dijistes que si estaba segura ya que deberia de ser con alguien que me gusta.

ranma: por eso no lo he hecho .

akane : lo que pasa es que te escondes detras de esa excusa ya que no eres hombre .

ranma: mira akane no me hagas enojar porque si no me atrevo.

akane: eso no lo creo ademas no te atreverias , ni siquiera tienes el valor para hacer eso .

ranma : esta bien pero solo es por que lo pides , ciera los ojos .

akane: buen .

poco a poco ranma se va acercando a los labios de akane. y se detiene .

ranma: akane estas segura que despues no me pegaras con el mazo.

akane, abre los ojos : por supuesto que no baka si fui yo la que empeze no te puedo golpear .

ranma : que conste que tu lo dijiste no yo.

poco a poco ranma se va acercando a akane quien por instinto sieralos ojos , ranma al ver esto se asusta un poco , pero se automotiva( vamos ranma tu puedes si puedes con los duelos y los retos tu puedes solo piensa que es una batalla y a este paso perderas si no empiezas ) poco a poco hasta que los labios estan uno tan cerca del otro cada uno provando sus sabore sdejandose sentitir , por instinto los brazos de akane reaccionaron rodeando el cuello de ranma y cerando el beso poco a poco el beso fue profundizando ellos sentia como si millones de fuegos artificiales jugaran dentro de sus lenguas ranma siguiendo sus instintos comenzo a sobar la espalda de akane , como recoriendo territorio no esplorado , poco a poco se fuero separando y abriendo los ojos para mirarse el uno al otro .

ranma: que fue eso que senti.

akane: no lo se pero me gusto como se siente para ser mi primer beso .

ranma: tu queeeeeee!!!!!

akane: no te lo habia dicho pero yo nunca habia besado a nadie .

ranma: eso no es cierto tu me habias besado esta mañana .

akane: ese no conto ya que no me corespondiste .

ranma: no me lo esperaba , estaba en shock.

akane: valla conque asi se siente un beso conrazon shampoo te los roba a cada rato .

ranma: para tu informacion nunca le correspondo .

akane : si claro como no .

ranma: dudas de mi .

akane: si dudo y que vas a hacer al respecto besarme otra vez .

ranma: no lo habia pensado pero si eso quieres .

akane : sabes , no te voy a dar otro mazazo si lo haces .

y de nuvo se besaron cada vez mas mejor que la otra vez .

akane : ranma te quiero preguntar algo ya que tengo una duda .

ranma (nervioso ) tu amas a ukio, shampo o a kodachi.

ranma: quieres que te sea sincero ,

akane: por favor nesecito saber es que senti como si en realidad tu me quisieras cuando me besabas .

ranma: pues lo sere , bueno a ukio , solo la quiero como mi amiga , a shampoo tambien como una amiga ya que no les tengo tanata confianza ya que cojerian y utilizarian alguna cituacion para su beneficio.a kodachi a esa jamas la he querido ella es una loca que no se sabe si me quiere o solo soy un premio.

akane: ahora te pregunto que sientes por mi.

(gulp!!)Ranma:es que yo ..... yooo.... a.. ti........yo...me sie....................sien...............to di..difernte ......

akane: que es lo que sientes diferente.

ranma: bue................no....tu .. para ...mi eres .... mi ...compañera ... mi amiga .... mi confidente y mi todo .......cuando est...oy con......ti.....go . siento que tengo mas fuerzas y se por que es ....

akane: entonces dime el por que .

ranma: bueno ...yo.. te.....te.......AMO.

akane esta en un pequeño shock pero reacciona .

akane: tu quieres saber un pequeño secreto que he guardado tanto tiempo.

akane se acerca al oido y le susura.

akane: yo tambien te amo y mucho.

de repente a rama le aparecen un par de angelitos contrompetas el esta en el cielo , no en el cielo no en la gloria el mundo se le alumbro para el la luz del corazon le alumbro rie de la felicidad.

ranma: akane eso es cierto tu me amas .

akane: claro que si baka desde que supere lo del .sabes por que deje de sentir por el dr, porque tu , y solo tu fuste la persona que me empeze a enamorar.

de la gran alegria ranma y akane se besan paro este beso en mas explosivo que los demas con fuegos artificiales y angelitos ( nota: de donderayos salen esos condenados angeles)y una lluvia de estrellas fugazes .pero finalmente el sueño les vence cayendo los dos a punto de dormir .

ranma: akane soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo

akane : y yo la mujer mas feliz del mundo

ranma: solo faltaria algo para hacerla completa

akane: y que es.

de repente ranma va a su mochila y saca una caja.

ranma: la compre el dia en que te vistieron de novia y despues me tope con la hija del gia siendo perseguida por los del monte fenix.

akane: que es ..

ranma: akane te tengo algo que pedir para que nuestra felicidad se complete .

akane : pideme lo que quieras .

ranma: a..ka..na qui...ere ser.. mi...es..po sa.

akane : si quiero

akane se pone la sortija y le da un beso a ranma , es hermosa ranma gracias .

y mofeo haciendo de las suyas al igual que cupido morfeo provoca mas sueño en nuestra joven pareja y cupido pone la ecena para ser mas romantica , se ve a akane recostada sobre el musculos pecho de ranma siendo alumbrados po la luz de la luna y luciernagas alumbrando el lugar dandole un toque majico.

a pesar que la noche se hizo larga dandole a nuestro heroes el descanso mas plasentero de toda su vida .la mañana prometia una larga contienda. una vez despiertos la s dos aldeas se diriguieron a jusenkyo .

su : muy bien debido a un suceso que ocurrio anoche en nuestra villa he escojido a un sustituto para pelear en mi lugar . espero que la tribu de joketsu este deacuerdo.

cologne : por lo visto te atacaron .

su: asi fue cologne el nombre de mi atacante fue mirian ling tao

mujeres de joketsu : eso no poder ser ella estar muerta .

su : ella estar viva y ser la causante de la muerte de lilian pu y linnmi hija .

xian Pu: xia pu no entender quien ser ella .

cologne: ella fue una desonra para las dos tribus .pero eso puede esperar no tan solo el futuro de las dos tribus esta en juego sino el de mi nieta xian pu ya que su futuro airen tambien ser futuro airen de akane .

lider de joketsu: nuestras leyes decir que dos mujeres con mismo hombre pelear para ganar hombre y ganadora quedarse con airen , en ese caso que comienze el combate .

xian pu v.s. linnakane

y quien pelear con kuh long

ranma: yo lo hare.

cologne : ya veo que el futuro yerno quiere pelear en favor de la supremacia ancestral .

muy bien a ver que supremacia es la mejor.

y asi se inicio la batalla final

_______________________

_____________________

continuara.......

___________________

_______________________


	9. mas alla de un duelo , un recuerdo final

sakurahimeo7777: ay ay ay que dolor de cabeza me han dado ustedes con lo del parcho.

ranma: akane te repito no fu mi culpa .

akane: si claro como no pervertido.

sakurahimeo7777: ya ya cuentenme lo que paso una vez les deje los parchos .

akane: pues veras lo que ocurio fue

% flash back%

ranma: oye akane tu crees que los parchos funcionen .

akane : no lo se si sakura dice que se los dio cologne entonces funcioraran , mira aca tiene unas instrucciones .

instruccioones: coloque el parcho en el peho justo donde se encuentra el corazon y deje que el calor corporal lo active provocando que el parcho se torne rosado , advertencia si el parcho se vuelve violeta deben quitarselo de inmediato a no ser que quieran que eso ocurra.

akane: que sera eso que ocurra .

ranma:no lo se talvez sera que mientras este rosado nos librara de problemas y cuando este violeta el problema viene.

akane : sera , ok ranma te lo voy a poner primero .

ranma : y por que yo primero .

akane : por que tu siempre eres la fuente de problemas .

ranma: pontelo tu primero .

akane: ay esta bien cobarde , vez ya me lo puse satisfecho .ahora tu

akane se lo puso pero tropezo y ambos cayeron al suelo y con el calor que ambos desprendian los parchos se activaron .

akane : ranma me siento rara .

ranma: yo tambien eh espera akane que tratas de hacer.

akane: no lo se mi cuerpo no responde quiere acerlo todo por su cuenta .

Ranma: debe haber algo mas ( tratando de detener akane que lo bese y le desabotone la camisa) las instrucciones . parcho del amor usar con una pareja testaruda. sabia que habia algo raro.

akane : ranma trata de quitarmelo si no no se lo que te puedeo hacer .

entre los dos hubo una pelea por quietar el parcho ya que estos no salian de la ropa y lo peor de todo es que los parchos se volvieron violetas y casi perdemos el control a ultima hora al rodar los parchos se cayeron y cansados nos quedamos dormidos , pero no paso nada mas lo juramos.

fin del flash back .

sakurahimeo7777: bueno bueno ya les creo ok , bueno me voy a tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza , los dejo .

akane: menos mal que no sabe lo que en relidad paso .

ranma: si inmaginate si se entera que en realidad para quitarnos los parchos nos tuvimos que bañar juntos con agua caliente.

sakurahimeo7777: QUE USTEDES QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

akane y ranma : aY mama de esta nos mata .

sakurahimeo7777: VUELVAN ACA Y EXPLIQUENME !!

se ve a sakurahimeo7777 persiguiendo a ranma y akane por todo nerima con un sable en la mano .

akane : todo esto es tu culpa por hablar de mas .

MAS ALLA DE UN DUELO , UN RECUERDO FINAL.

era la mañana del duelo el sol comenzaba a salior y nos revelaba a nuestra joven pareja que aun dormidos abrazados(nota: no sean pervertidos estan con ropas y ademas ellos no hacen eso sino estan casados)el sol comienza ajugar una de sus pasadoas despertando a la aldea entre estas a sus lideres .

su : bien creo que ya es hora de despertar a mi nieta .

fa: matriarca esta segura que esta bien sino yo ocupo su lugar .

su : ya lo dije anoche nuestro hermano amazon Lan-ma ocupara mi lugar .

li: y por el .

su : por que el ha demostrado su lealtad hacia nosotras y ademas es mas fuerte que nosotras juntas .

li y fa: como ha dicho .

su: si he notado que el ha mejorado mucho y mas desde que entro al bosque de la sombras yo misma lo vi entrar y derotar a varios de ellos al salir , el aprendio tecnicas amazonas que akane no sabe , ademas crao que el dia de hoy habra varias sorpresas , pero bueno mejor vamos a despertar a mi nieta .

en cuanto llegan a la cabaña de akane elizan la puerta y encuentran una escena peculiar.

li: no me digan que estos dos hicieron..............

su: no lo creo , akane es orgullosa y no haria tal cosa ademas no hay restro de que algo haya pasado ....

fa: a que se refiere matriarca ... a la prueba de sangre.....

su : si mi niña asi es y tu mas que nadie lo sabe , ven no hay ninguna mancha .

li: matriarca sera mejor que los dejemos descansar un poco mas , tienen muchas cosa que hablar y sera un dia muy rudo .

su: ay mis niños ( y les da un beso en la frente a ambos) disfruten estos minutos que se tienen juntos ya que tal vez pueden ser sus ultimos .

fa: pero de que habla matriarca .

su: ya lo veran , ya lo veran . (pensando) mientras esten aqui la magia de la aldea les hara ser feliz pero una vez la dejen vendran los problemas que ambos enfrentaran sin temos y con amor.

li y fa han salido de la cabaña pero su no , ya que se les queda mirando a la joven pareja .

pero el tiempo transcurre y akane despierta al ver que esta en los brazos de ranma se sonroja , pero a la vez siente otra presencia , al alzar la vista se encuentra con su abuela mirandole tiernamente.

akane: ABUELA , NO ES LO QUE USTED PIENSA.

su: lo se mi niña lo se , por eso no te preocupes solo vine a decirte que debes entrenar conmigo un poco antes , al igual que el .

akane: abuela no estas en condiciones para entrenar .

su : eso lo se por eso he llamado a los espiritus del bosque para que puedan entrar y levantense y vistancen que tiee que ir a entrenar.

akane: si abuela.

se ve a su irse y a kane vistiendo un traje amazona escotado derivado de una comisa de manga larga azul sedoso , cuya tela dejaba ver sus brazos desnudos en el pecho , drenro de la tela era un azul claro no sedoso para cubrir su desnudez, un cinturon de broche que cerraba con un fenix( igual que el cinturon del traje encantado) con unos pantalones parecidos a los de ranma pero en la tela azul sedoso en el pie un bodado de un fenix volando y zapatos chinos del traje ella levaba unas pesas tanto en la zona de los busto como en sus intura con si fuera un pantie. las zapatillas estaban hechas de un materia pesado al igual que eltraje luego de vestida se dispuso a despertar a ranma.

akane: ranma , ranma despierta

ranma: solo dos minutos mas akane.

akane: vamos ranma que hay que entrenar para la contienda

ranma se levanta y ve que al atendo de akane y queda embobado .

ranma: akane acaso esa eres tu.

akane : quien mas va ha ser sino soy yo , vamos ranma levantateque te tienes que poner tu uniforme de pelea , y te advierto es muy pesado .

ranma: eh de que me hablas ?

akane : abuela me ha pedido que te entregue tu ropa amazon de entrenamiento para que haci puedas practicar y acostumbrarte al ella para la pelea de esta tarde.

akane le entrega a ranma una especie de uniorme cino como os que el esta acostumbrado a usaruna camisa sin mangas color azul oscuro con jombreras que ban por dentro y rodillesrs de matal que tambieniban por dentro unas munequeras largas y pesadas como las que el solia usar una cinta roja amarada y cogando un pantalos azul oscuron que al final tenia un amare de bolitas pequeñas pero pesadasy unos zapatos chinos negros en el centro del pecho el emblema de un dragon rojo al igual que el la pierna dereha un dragon elevandose a los cielos.

akane : se te ve bien lo unico que te falta es esto, (akane le lanza un arma) .

ranma: que es esto .

akane : esto es un bu y no te creas que es un bu ordinario ya le encontraras el truco.

ranma : esta ropa si que pesa , pero se ve que es buena para entrenar.

akane: abuela me dijo que los mejores guerreros se acostubran a ella en unas horas .

ranma: por que tu no llevas algo como el mio.

akane: yo si lo llevo lo que pasa es que es diferente y mas pesado.

ranma: a si pues no te creo.

entonces akane suelta el cinturony se lo da a ranma.

ranma: rayos como pesa .

akane : te lo dije lo que pasa es que nustra tribu utliza estos accesorios para que nadis sospeche que lo usamos una vez veamos que no podemos peles con este peso nos desasemos de el y nuestra velociada y furza aumenta , por eso abuela quiere que lo usemos hoy para entrenar en el bosque .

ranma:akane no me habia dicho que para entrar al bosque tenia quye ser por la tarde.

akane: si lo dije pero abuela hablo con los espiritus y estan dispuestos a pelear con nosotros ahora .

ranma: que bien sera un buen estrenamiento .

akane : ya lo creo , ranma quieres desayunar .

ranma: esta bien , pero crees que sea propio.

akane: por supuesto ademas haremos la digestion en lo que caminamos al bosque ya que qe da casi a una hora de aqui.

y asi se dispusieron a desayunar y una vez terminado se dirigieron al bosque .

akane : ranma pase lo que pase no puedes venir a mi socorro.

ranma: y por que ?

akane: el bosque de dia es mas peligroso ya que posee espiritus vengativos que pelean mejor que los de la noche y usa ese bu con cuidado que es mas que un arma .

se ve a ambos entrar y perderse en el bosque cada cual por su lado .ya jhan pasado mas de dos horas dentro del bosque cada quien peleando .

ranma : rayos akane tenia razon son mas agrecivos.

sombra:que te pasa debilucho aun no sabes el poder del bu .

ranma: antes de terminar contigo lo descubrire .

sombra: no cantes victoria ahora veras animaken!!

ranma: rayos el mismo ataque de akane , espera tal vez ay una manera una debilidad que energia utiliza este ataque .si tan solo elbu fuera mas largo , pero que .

el bu se habia alargado dando le un buen cantazo a la sombra .

sombra : valla asi que ya descubristes que el bu actua como uno lo desee al igual que el anima ken.

ranma: un minuto el anima ken utiliza enregia defensiva al igual que el bu verdad,

sombra: pero como?

ranma(pensando ): tal vez si hayga una manera de desrotarlo y lo hare usando dos de los ataques de akane uno para distraerlo y el otro para terminarlo .esta listo este es el ataque de la multiplicacion.

sombra : ese es un viejo truco solo lanzare mi anima ken y el te al canzara . ANIMAKEN ULTIMA FORMA EL TIGRE DE SABLE!!!!!

se tigre de ki ataco a todos los ranma pero sin allarlo .

ranma: fistes un tonto eso lo pagaras caro ataque sombra .

sombra: te crees que eso me detendra OH no .

el anima ken se dirigio hacia la sombra destruyendolo . luego ranma sale de las sombras bueno al menos se que por no concentrarte en vez de usar wenergia defenciva uasate energia de ataque en este anima ke y por eso al yo convetirme en tu sombra el akaque te hizo efecto ya que penso que tu eras yo, akane tenia razon ya casi ni las siento me pregunto como le ira a akane ya creo que finalize , ire a buscarla .

mientras tanto en el otro claro del bosque , akane estaba teniendo una contienda pero muy fea.

sombra; asi que te crees mejor que yo insolente .

akane: no me voy a rendir,jamas lo hare .

sombra " valiente pero tonta vas a ver

en esos omentos ranma encontro a akane y prefirio ver como ella lo manejaba .

akane: no la que va a ver es otra.

ranma seguia con la vista los pasos de akane y noto que ella hacia un espiral al reves , acaso akane hara ...

akane: preparate este es el HYIRIUSHOTENNO MAKI!!!!

ranma: ahora entiendo es lo contrario de hiryu shoten ha ella solo utiliza aura caliente para hacer el espiral haciendo un dragon de fuego mientras que yo hago un dragon de hielo , solo gana quien tenga mas concentracion si ambos chocan.

sombra: no puede ser y desaparecio.

akane: esta si que fue dificil.

ranma: muy bien hecho akane me has dejado sorprendido.

akane: ranma: no me digas que tu lo vistes todo .

ranma: no todo perosi pude alcanzar a ver el toque de gracia

akane: gracias sera mejor descanzar para nustra contienda en la tarde .

ranma: buena idea mejor sera que nos bañemos.

akane mira a ranma con cara de pocos amigos .

ranma: que porque me miras asi no pensaras que...

akane: mas te vale pervertido que no , ademas yo se donde hay un rio de agua caliente en este bosque .

ranma : por favor akane sabes que no te pondria ni un dedo encima sin tu concentimiento.

akane: lo se solo lo hice para molestarte , sigueme y no te preocupes traigo ropa debajo.

akane lo guia hasta un manatial es cual esta separado por una gran piedra .

akane: muy vien ranma tu por tu lado yo por el mio y sin mirar ah ten , ( akane le da una toalla ) te dije que vine preparada .

ranma: gracias .no mires .

akane : lo mismo digo.

ranam se empezo a desvestir quitandose las pesadas peasa que tenia en el cuerpo con facilidad y poniendose una toalla en al cintura para cubrirse .pero no se podia decir lo mismo para akane ya que en el otro lado .

akane: RAYOS ABUELA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR !!!!

ranma: que te ocurre akane .

akane : no mires .

ranma: no lo hare , ero dime que te ocurre .

akane : lo que pasa es que mi abuela me dio las pesas castero .

ranma: las pesas queeee!!!

akane: castero significa que no me las puedo quitar sola ya que necesita precion para quuitarmelas .

ranma: si quieres te ayudo a quitartelos.

akane: (sonrojada ) NO NO AKASO NO CONOCES EN DONDE ESTAN MIS PESAS

ranma: pues no yo pense que no traias ninguna .

akane : esta bien pero despues de esto no mires .

ranma se dirige hacia donde esta akane quien se esta cubrndo los pechos y parte del cuerpo con una toalla , ranma por instinto se volteo .

Ranma: NO ME DIJISTES QUE ESTABAS CASI DESNUDA

akane: te dije que ese es el problema , esto es lo que me impide bañarme .

ranma: rayos !

akane ranma necesito que te acerques y preciones el boton de la espalda al mismo tiempo que yo preciono el del frente una vez lo hagas vet ya que la esa se caera y si te cojo viendome vas a volar .

la presa era parecoda a un bracier pero de frente tenia varios crucies que ceraban a la persona y tenia cruces hacia lo que parecia ser un pantie de pesa.

Ranma: d...de..a..cu..er..do..

akane: muy bien a la cuenta de tres ...uno ....dos....tres...

ambos presionaron y como por arte de magia las pesas cayeron revelando por conpleto a akane , por un momento se quedo embobado pero luego recordo la amenaza asi que se volteo y se fue a su lado .

akane: abuela juro que me las pagaras conrazon estabas tan calladita esta mañanma debi suponer .ranma desde el otro lado.

ranma: y dime como fue que te lo pusiste .

akane: ponerselo es facil ya que parrece un bracier , el problema es que es un arma si lo haces mal la persona que se lo esta tratando de quitar queda como si reciviera un shonc de energia y es que esta pesa esta cubuerta de energia que mi cuerpo desprende y la guarda con esa misma energia se activa las oras tiras rodeando asi el cuerpo para hacer asi imposible que un hombre llegue a tocarme .

ranma: y por que tu abuela haria eso .

akane: por el incidebnte de esta mañana ,

ranma: cual .

akane(sonrojada) : bueno que dur...mieramos ..jun..tos .

ranma ( igual d sonrojado) ahh eso...akane quiero saber algo ..

akane: dime ?

ranma: por que tu abuela te puso eso .

akane: para evitar ser tentada antes de la boda .

ranma: BODA!!!.

akane: que te ocurre ranma no deceas casarte si es eso yo entiendo....

ranma: no akane no es eso pero tu no tienes una ley y tus padres queran estar alli verdad.

akane sale del agua y camina hacia el lado de ranma cubierta , por instintyo ranma voltea y ella entra al agua .

akane: vamos a hablar ranma .

ranma: no podiamos hablar con la ropa puesta .

akae: si pero antes quiero aclarar algo , no se si sientas lo mismo que yo pero quiesiera casarme en la villa y luego en nerima , les debo mucho a ellas ranma , son como parte de mi familia , ademas , cuando regresemos a nerima tendremos que enfrentar a tus otras prometidas , y no estoy lista para eso ni para enfrentar a nuestros padres , yo quiero ser feliz contigo ,pero se que si nos casamos en nerima solamente haran lo mismo de la otra vez.

ranma: en eso tienes razon y si los dos sentimos lo mismo no importa y pensandolo bien nosotros la arreglaremos sin prisas de nuestros padres y sera por decicion nuestra akane, solo por decicion nuestra , luego en nerima se lo diremos y nosotros no ellaos nosotros planearemos nuestra segunda boda.

akane: gracias ranma por ranma se nos va a hacer tarde para la contienda .

akane de un salto salio del agua se fue para su lado a buscar su ropa y se cambio lo mismo hizo corriendo con todo su armamento puesto inclusive las pesas y se dirigieron a jusenkyo.

su: ya era hora muchachos , por lo que veo estan muy descansaditos y listos para la contienda , les ayudo en algo las pesas que les di .

ranam: si señora en mucho ya que me hizo mas fuerte y agil .

su: bueno escucharlo de ti Lan-ma y tu akane .

akane : si me ayudaron aunque me hicistes una trampa.

su (haciendo se la inocente) ; yoooo, que pude haber hecho segun tu mi niña.

akane: me pusistes las pesas castero abuela sabes el trabajo que me dio para quitarmelas y poderme bañar.

su: bueno , pero te sirvieron de algo , ya que como dices te puse las castero pero no fue para lo que pensaste sino por que son las mas pesadas de todas las pesas de la aldea y tenia que acostumbrarte a ellas .

fa: mtriarca las joketsu llegaron .

su : muy bien ya va siendo hora .

lider de joketsu: ya hemos llegado matriarca de los ancestrales

su:debido a un incidente que ha ocurrio anoche en nuestra villa, debido a eso he escojido a un sustituto para que pelee en mi lugar , espero que la tribu de joketsu este de acuerdo.

cologne: por lo visto te atacaron .

su: asi es cologne el nombre de moi atacante fue mirian ling tao.

mujeres de joketsu: eso no poder se ella estar muerta

su: ella esta viva y ser la causante se la muerte de lilian pu y mi hija linn

xian pu: xian pu no entender quien ser ella .

cologne : ella fuen una deshoronra para ambas tribus ella nacion e n joketsu y se enamoro de un amazon de los ancestrales , ella luego descubrir la amistad que tenian lilian pu y linn y trato de separarlas en una pelea para defendernos de otras tribus en la cual se forjo una aleanza para destruir la amenaza que se avcinaba en un intento de destruir a ambas , fue descubierta por el joven del que se enamoro y fue imprisonada y lanzada a jusenkyo tu madre lilian pu se enojo con este hombre y lo reto a pelear y el la deroto y se convirtio en su airen osea tu padre , luego linn ganar torneo y marcharse , de ahi llego una carta de desafio a tu madre y luego una al consejo de joketsu diciendo del reto y confirmando que ambas habian muerto en una pelea que tenian pautadas .pero eso puede esperar no tan solo el destino de las dos supremacias esta en juego ino tanbien el de xian pu ya que su futuro airenser futuro airen de akane .

lider de Joketsu : nuestra ley decir que dos mujeres con el mismo hombre pelear para ganar ese hombre , ganadora quedarse con su airen , estar de avcuerdo los ancestrales.

su : de acuerdo ,

lider: en ese caso que comienze la pelea , por airen seran xian pu v.s akane.

y por el futuro de las supremacias seran , un momento quie pelear contra kuh long.

ranma: yo lo hare

cologne: valla asi que futuro yerno quiere pelear en favor de supremacia anscestral .muy bien que la mejor supremacia gane ,

ranma: no , que el mejor luchador gane por que la supremacia son buenas y sus tecnicas son muy efectivas .

cologne : por lo que veo las palabras de shampoo son ciertas tu has mejorado desde que te enfrentaste a lord saffron.

todos : losrd saffron .

su li y fa : o sea que elser quien destruyo jusenkyo

ranma: sii fui yo quien causo este desastre .

cologne : nada masl pero necesitaras mas para poderme vencer

lider : las reglas son simples el primero de los contrincantes que caiga de los palos ya sea agua o tierra pierde .comincen.

se ve a xian pu y akane .

xian pu : akane pagar por dar beso del desafio y pagar por culpa de madre.

akane: shampoo escuchame mam no fue quien mato a tu madre fue la persona que ataco a mi abuela .

xian pu : mentir tu querer que yo te ayude a vengar a tu mama .

akane:shampoo tu deseas volver a ver a tu madre verdad .

xian pu : que planear matarme como tu mam matar a la mia

akane: xian pu basta ya te hare entender a la buena o a la mala , .

mientras se lanzaban puños y hablabas

shampo:(pensando) como akane ser tan buena , no importar yo vengare a mama.

akane: shampoo , escuchame has escuchado sobre el bosque de las sombras

xian pu : yo si escucher dcir que ahi ir los mejores guerreros pero no saber donde esta .

akane: pues yo se donde esta y ali nos esperan shampoo iremos a ver a nuestras madres cuando esta pelea termine yo te prometo llevarte .

xian pu : para cuando terminar esta pelea tu estar muerta .

akane: shampo , puedo terminar esta pelea ahora .

xian pu : no creer que akane ser mas fuerte que yo ( uy saca los bomboris quien akane esquiva con facilidad ) .

akane: no tengo mas remedi xian pu , lo siento pero no puedo herirte tu ser mi amiga.

xian pu : yo no ser tu amiga , tu ser mi rival , tu mama matar a la mia , tu querer quitarme a airen y quitarme mi honor tu pagar.

akane: muy bien si eso quieres ATAQUE SOMBRA.

shmpoo : tu creer que solo desaparecer hacer que xian pu se rinda .

akane: ataque paralisis temporera .

xian pu no poder mover .

akane : rindete por favor .

xian pu : yo no rendirme( y logra moverse )

akane: en ese caso SHISHI TEN!!!

xian pu : que no poder ser AHHHHH!!!

se ve a xian pu a punto de caer al agua cuando .

ANIMA KEN FORMA DE FENIX IMPIDE QUE XIAN PU CAIGA Y LLEVALA A TIERRA.

el anima kenla lleva a tierra lo cual indica que xian pu que da descalificada .

xian p[u al recobrar la cordura : que pasar .

li: linnakane gano .

xian pu : no poder ser , ser deshonra salvada por enemigo .

se ve a kane montada en su anima ken para bajar de los babuas lo cual deja a xian pu atonica . shampoo te lo dije somos amigas no rivales y como te prometi veras a tu madre cuando todo acabe .

xian pu: y como yo poder verla si no es matandome.

akane: xian pu estas mal existe una manera , el bosque de las sombras tal y como te dije se donde esta y te llevare para que veas a tu mama y hables con ella tal y como lo hice yo con la mia.

xian pu : tu mentir no ser posible .

li y fa : ser verdad ese bosque es uno de los tesoros de nuestra supremacia , por eso linakane decir la verdad .

akane: dios mio me olvide de ranma .

xian pu : ser cierto el estar peleando contra abuela.

cologne : te has vueltop dedil ranma yo creiaque al derrotar a saffron seras mas fuerte es hora de que termine gato de hielo .

akane : oh no ranma le tiene miedo a los gatos eso no es justo.

ranma: usted lo ha pedido ANIMA KEN ULTIMA FORMNA DRAGON CELESTIAL .cologne: pero que es eso jamas habia visto una tecica asi

el anima ken de ranma tenia la forma de un dragon azul el cual destruyo el gato de hoielo de cologne y se lanzo con tra ella haciendola caer estuvo a punto de caer al agua cuando el dragon de ranma la lanzo hacia la tierra .

lider de joketsu : los ancestrales ganan .

hay un celebracion entre los ancestrales la cual fue interumpida por algo no esperado .

mirian: valla asi que ustedes pudieron contra estas dos ah y como lo prometi estoy aqui .

lider : mirin , tu estas muerta para nosotras como sobrvivir a jusenkyo .

mirian : tontas ustedes me lanzaron a la fuente en la cual yo queria caer la unica fuente queno ha sido dañada aun la fuente de la mujer mas fuerte de los ancestrales.

( y se quita la capucha revelando a una mujer de pelo en coleta alta amarado su pelo semi ondulado negro con flequillos en la frente su mirada sinica su piel blancusca y utiliza un atuendo amazona con el emblema de un *kirin oreadosus ropas eran rojas con los bordes oreados era un uniforme chino como el que shampoo ausaba cuando peleaba tratando de matar a ranma.

mirian: quien lo creeria y yo que pense que estas dos me serian utile para destruir la supremacia ya que gracias a esas dos estupidas de sus madres pude adquirir el poder pero no al gran amor y hare que paguen por eso sus desendientes .

y se lanzo para atacar a xian pu pero algo se lo impidio .un anima ken en forma de fenix aun la protegia .

akane : tu batalla es conmigo no con ella .

mirian : es con ella ya que su madre me quito a mi gran amor y la tuya me descubrio ante la tribu y me lanzaro fuera de mi hogar .

akane: ella no esta en condicion para pelear contra ti pero yo si.

eso era ciero ya que el ataque que akane le proporciono la dejop semi inconciente solo podia ver pero no mverse y mas aun se habia quedado en shock al saber quien en realidad era la causante de la muerte de su mama.

xian pu: akane te nia razon ella se la causante ( una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de shampoo) ASESINA TU PAGAR.

cologne (quien se acerca a shampo) no puedes tanto tu y yo no tenemos suficiente fuerza par acontra ella .

ranma: en ese caso yo me encargare de ella tengo suficiente fuerza y ademas seria la unica forma de agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi.

cologne : muchas gracia smuchacho en realida eres un amazon y un uen guerrero.

ranma se dirige hacia donde se encuentran peleando akane y mirian .

mirian : ja y a eso le llamas pelear .

akane : ahora veras .

mirian se disponia a dar el ultimo ataque cuando un a mano rodeada de qui le impacta .

ranma: rugido de leon .

mirian : valla , valla si miren a quien tenemos al futuro airen de linnakane,

ranma: akane estas bien .

akane : si solo necesito unos minutos en lo que me recupero .

ranma: entonces ganare ese tiempo para ti .

ranma y mirian se ponen a pelear con todo lo que tienen , ranma le lanza un amaguriquen el cual es esquivado con facilidad y es golpeado y cae al piso .

akane : ranma ., ranma estas bien .

ranma : si eso creo se ve que es mas fuerte pero no nos vencera ,

akane: ranam sera mejor que nos quitemos las pesas seriams facil y etariamos el mismo nivel , y podriamos ganarle .

ranma: no me recordaba que las tenia puestas

ranma y akane se quitan las pesas del cuerpo .

ranma: y bien cual es el plan compañera .

akane: por loque veo un ataque directo no va a funcionar asi que usarenos ataque s de ki estas listo .

ranma: siempre lo estoy , shishi hokodan.

akane : ataque sombra .

mirian : dos veces no caere en tu mismo ataque muchacho.

mirian esquiva el sishi hokodan de ranma peo nologra esquivar el siguiente ataque.

akane: SHI SHI TEN!!!!!!.

mirian : como ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

ranma: akane tengo una idea de como terminar esto , poruqe no unimis nuestro hyriu shouten hacon con tu hyriu shoten no maki y la atrapamos en el impacto .

akane buena ida .

mirian : esta la pagaran caro conozcan el ataque de la multiplicacion .

ranma: AKANE HAZLO AHORA !!! se ve a ranma y a akane haciendo movinmientos espiralkes iuno hacia la derechea y el otro hacia la izquierda hasta que finalmnte estan ambos en el centro.

mirian : tontos que creen qeue hacen

akane:esto

ambos HYRYU SHOUTEN HA NOMAKI.

se puede ver una gran explacion que forma un dragon rojo yh un dragon azul deborando se a mirian y elevandola los cuelos mientras que ranma y akane en la tierra cae al piso desmayados .al bajar el doble dragon volador mirian cae al agua y se tranforma en un sapo.

varias horas despues...

ranma y akane despiertan frente a muchas miradas de las dos supremacias .

lider: por su gran valor y por demostrar la verdad les concedola victoria y nos uniremos a su supremacia .

akane: gracias , pero no quiero que por esto dejen de ser como son por que mejor en vez de desaparecer siguen como son soo que todos nos llevemos bien en paz y armonia .

cologne: por lo que veo tienes un gran corazon akane .

ranma: pero que paso con mirian.

xian pu: ella estar aqui ( se ve a un sapo siendo cojido de la mano de xian pu).

akane: ella se transformo en eso .

cologne : si cuando hicieron ese ataque ella cay en el agua y se trasformo en esto ( señalando al sapo).

ranma: pero que pasara con ella.

lider: recivir el maximo castigo , hablar con la dinastia musk .

joven: si mi sora aqui esta la paila de preservacion .

lider : por tus acciones te condeno a permanecer el resto de tu vida en una forma que no eres.

xian pu: eso te ensara a no lastimar mujeres de nuestra yo quisiera disculparme por lo de horita yo ser estupido no saber que hacia.

akane: esta bien shampo , somos amigas verdad ( y le extiende la mano).

xian pu : amigas , oye akane ser cierto que tu saber donde estar el bosque de la sombras .

akane: si lo es yo te llevare( aken trata de levantarse pero se lo impide SU.

su: xian pu yo llevarte es hora de que conoscas de nuevo a tu madrey se aleja co xian pu.

li y fa : sera mejor que volvamos a la villa hay que dejarlos descansar y tenemos fiesta ya que por fin estamos en paz verdad.

todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

li: estan invitados todos a la celebracion de la paz sera esta noche en nuestra aldea las esperamos .

todo el ambiente era de bailes y d risas cuando entro la noche , ranma y akane se recobraban de sus heridas y por primera vez en dias se sentian mas que feliz pero al go faltaba.

akane: mira nada mas quien esta bailando si es shampoo y mira con quien con moosse .

ranma: eso dos creo que al fin se entienden .

akane : si pero aun me falta un reto y podremos irnos a casa .

ranma: pero no dices que estas en casa .

akane: si lo estoy ranma , pero hasta que el reto no se cumpla no lo llamare casa , ademas quiero que mi familia este aqui ellos tambien se merecen ver a mama .

ranma: si es cierto .

varias semanas despues ....

joven : bienvenidos amigos y amigas al gran torneo ancestral y ya estamos en las finales quien de las dos concursantes podra tener airen en esta esquina Yai_ling en la otra esquina linnakane .

akane: estas lista amiga.

Yai: cuando quieras

una pelea amistosa entre dos amigas dando por culminado .

joven : y la ganadora es LINNAKANE!!!

todas :EEEEEEE!!!!

su : bueno este torneo aun no termina ya que linnnakane tien futuro airen vamos a ver que tan bueno es si gana se queda con linnakane y obtiene su premio y si pierde tiene que hacer lo que linakane diga haste que le gane .estan lisrtos entonces comienzen.

ranma: akane estas segura

akane : que te pasa acso no eres hombre .

ranma: pagaras por eso .

ranma : utilizo varios ataque esntere estos el ataque sombra , tecnica de alfombra , pero sin resultado.

akane : ranam te voy aganar , esto se termino .

ranma: no lo creo , ATAQUE ILUCION DE LA ESCUELA SAOTOME .

akana : conque ahi esta kiaaaaaaa

pero le dio a un falso ranma mientras que el verdadero va po la espalda y le presion un punto de presion el cual la deja paralizada .

su: el ganador es Lan-Ma.

ranma coje y la desparaliza.

ranma: quiero mi premio akane.

akane : muy bien abuela dame ese baril (y moja a ranma con agua fria ) y ya no se transforma en mujer .

ranma: ya no mas chica y coje a akane y la abraza y la levanta por os aires gracias akane gracias .

akane:no es nada ranma , no hay nada que me haga feliz que verte feliz.

ranma: me debes dos cosas akane .

akane : que cosa.

ranma: recuerdas nuestra pequeña promesa en el bosque .

akane : si que tengo que ser amable pero cual es la otra .

ranma: que te vas a casar conmigo y fujaremos lugar y dia .

akane: en serio ranma.

ranma: esn serio , que tal si nos casamos dentro de 3 dias en el bosque al atardecer.

akane: con lagrimas en los ojos .gracias ranma asi mama me podra entregar .

3 dias despues.................

su: no estes tan nervioso ella llegara pronto.

ranma: no lo estoy .

shampoo: aiya akane verse bellisima , gracias por invitar a la boda y ser madrina .,

akane : gracias aunque sea este vestido se ve bien .

shampoo: es por que es boda amazona .

akane llebaba puesto una especie de kimono blanco en seda fina y transparente cubria la cara llevaba una pulcera de dragon de oro en la cintura una correa de oro de un dragon que le daba la vuelta a la cintura y un broche de fenix en el centro de la correa unas zapatillas chinas blancas en cubiertas en seda blanca con rubies en la punta levaba un maquilaje sencillo y unos aretes de ruby.

xian pu : vamos ya es hora.

soun : ranam esplicame que es lo que ocrre aqui .

genma : si hijo explicame .

ranma: ya lo veran.

ranma vestia una camisa china en azul cambiente la mitad del hombro derecho azil claro dividido por un fenisz de fuego y oro luego su camisa y pantalones eran azil oscoro con muñequeras azul oscuro y puntos sobresalintes en los bordes oreados en el mendio de la ropa una corea roja .

kasumi : te ves bien asi ranma kun.

ranma : gracias kasumi.

nabiki: cuñadito te lo tenias bien planeado verdad.

su: ahi vienen .

se ve akane siendo tomada de la mano por su madre , lo cual provoca un shock en kasumi nabiki y soun .

soun: midori estas aqui pero como

midori: hablaremos luego airen.

midori entrega akane

su: vamos a comenzar ......

Lan-ma heredero de secta saotome , guerro amazon aceptas con todo el honor como ailen a linnakane o akane, decendiente de linn guerrera y sucesora del dojo de tendo y amazona , cuidarla , defenderla de los peligros y estar con ella hasta en el bosque de la oscuridad.

ranma: yo con todo mi honos ocepto tal reglamentacion como palabra de guerreo que soy asi la doy .

su: y tu linnakane decendiente del dojo de tendo y amazon aceptas con tu honor a Lan- ma o ranma, como airen , para amarlo , ayudarle , entenderle cuidarlo y pelear a su lado hasta el bosque de la oscuridad .

akane: yo acepto por mi honor de guerrera tal reglamentacion como palabra de guerrera que soy.

Su; por las leyes y poder dado a mi declaro la union de estos dos guerreros teminada siendo airen y ailen. daos el sello del pacto de la promesa para que la union finalice .

ranma y akane se acercaron y se dieron un beso .

Ranma: con este beso sello mi promesa y dedico mi vida a ti .

akane : con este beso sello mi promesa y me dedico entreramente a ti.

genma y soun , se besaron UNIREMOS NUESTRAS FAMILIAS .

nabiki: creo que aun no la captan , pero por una suma de 1000 yens les dire,

SOUN Y GENMA LOS SACAN.

nabiki: lo que pasa es que se acaban de casar .

todos los de la familia saotome tendo: QUEEEEEE!!!

midori :es cierto esos son los votos deboda de un guerrero .

soun : midori tenemos tanto de que hablar .

midori : no hace falta solo un abrazo bastara

se ve a los tendo abrazando a su madre mientras tanto la joven pareja se miran felices y saben que sus votos se cumpliran y como son guerreros afrontaran la viad como un gran desafios.

{ FIN {

por fin ha llegado el ultimo capitulo si si lo se eso boda era algo rara pero es una boda amazona y la queria hacer como se merece en este capi. hubo palabras que no entendieron entre estas kirin = el kirin es un legendari ser que no tiene sexo ya que ki en chino es nene y rin es nena es un ser con patas de unicorni piel de dragon cola de fenix y cara de leon y bigotes de dragon. pero en fin este capitulo va dediado a todo el mundo sin ecepciones gracias a todos los que me han escrito y motivado gracias al portal fic y a toda esa gente chula que las lee . un beso a todos y nos veremos pronto.

– muaaaaa!!!

para peñetazos , ataques de ki , mazaso y teterazos , No ESPEREN ERA UNA BROMA (BING BANG BOOM) auch en fin (sobandome la cabeza)

den su opinion a revisar o reviews en ingles


End file.
